


Sinnoh League Chronicles

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Ribbon Cup series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: All Pokemon in the Sinnoh arc, More characters added later, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).





	1. A Surprise Offer!

****

"Ring ring ring! Phone call phone call!" The video phone rang.

Misty Waterflower groaned as she walked into the lobby, her Marill at her heels. It was a typical day in the Cerulean City Gym. Misty was feeding all of the Pokémon their lunch. She had just gotten Psyduck out of the pool again so she was in her sea green two piece bikini, wiping down with a towel as she answered.

She politely answered, trying to hide her annoyance, "Thank you for calling the Cerulean City Gym. This is Misty Waterflower."

A familiar male voice told her, "Misty, it's Mr. Goodshow!"

Misty blushed out of embarrassment as the video turned on. She covered up in a towel, seeing Mr. Goodshow and a woman with him.

The woman, she knew, was Cynthia - the Champion of Sinnoh. The sixteen year old was embarrassed a bit.

Cynthia saw her covering up and told Mr. Goodshow, "I think we called at a bad time..."

Mr. Goodshow didn't understand at first but saw that Misty was holding her towel to herself, trying to hide her bikini.

He turned a bit red in embarrassment and stated, "Oh my! I ask for your forgiveness, Misty."

Misty replied, "Uh, it's fine. Just let me go change real quick?"

...

When Misty returned back to the phone, she was wearing an yellow long sleeved hoodie, a Mystic Water pedant around her neck, sea blue shorts, and red and white shoes.

Misty had grown beautifully, she was just as pretty as her sisters. And she wasn't done growing yet. She still kept her hair in a long beautiful ponytail.

Misty asked, "Now, what's this call all about?"

Cynthia explained, "Well, I do not know if you are aware of the current situation with Kantoians and Sinnohities." Misty shook her head as Cynthia further explained, "We want to have more tourists to come to Sinnoh, especially ones from Kanto. But Kantoians prefer going to Alola or Johto for vacations."

Misty wagered, "And you want to show that going to Sinnoh will be just as exciting?"

Mr. Goodshow nodded and stated, "Yes, we were hoping that we could ask an Elite Four or Lance to come. But as you can imagine, they are all busy. So we decided to extend the invitation to a gym leader. And since you happen to know a competitor in this years competetion, I want to extend an invitation to you."

Misty couldn't believe her ears as she breathed, "You want me to come to Sinnoh?"

Cynthia replied, "Yes to enjoy our hospitality and our cuisine. Not to mention the Sinnoh League Conference."

Misty gushed, "I'd love to go!" Her face softened as she asked, "But what about the gym? My sisters are in Kalos for the next five months!"

Mr. Goodshow offered, "We got that covered. We can have Crasher Wake watch over your gym until either you or your sisters return."

Misty gushed, not believing her luck, "Sounds great to me! I'll be there!"

Cynthia responded, "We will send Crasher Wake on the first boat. He will bring you everything you need. Money, your boat ticket to and from Lily of the Valley Isle, and your escort."

Misty asked, "And how will I know who they are?"

Mr. Goodshow put up a picture of Crasher Wake on the screen and told her, "This is Crasher Wake, the Pastoria City Gym Leader. Specializes in Water Types like you do." He put another picture up, this time of Ranee. He added, "And your escort, Ranee Katina from Veilstone City. She's competing this year, just like Ash."

Misty thought for a moment, _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

She remembered something else, "Oh Mr. Goodshow? Please don't tell Ash I'm coming. I'd like to surprise him."

Mr. Goodshow promised, "I won't tell him, you have my word."

Cynthia added, "We shall meet you on Lily of the Valley Island."

Misty nodded as she stated, "I'll see you then!"

With that, Misty hung up, her heart pounding in her ears. She still couldn't believe it. She immediately dialed a number, Delia Ketchum's number.

...

The next day, Misty was at the port. The ship was about to arrive and she was about to start her Sinnoh adventure. She decided to take Corsola and Gyarados with her. She hated leaving Marill at the gym but it was old enough to stay behind.

She put Staryu in charge of everything, including Psyduck. She packed her Spheal backpack with everything she needed, even her fishing gear and several Pokeballs.

She even had a few Lure Balls from Kurt. The ferry came up and everyone started to come off. Misty waited and then she saw Crasher Wake getting off with Ranee.

Crasher Wake told her, "Come Ranee, we must meet Misty and then get the two of you back so that you may compete in the Sinnoh League!"

He laughed as Ranee pointed out, "You do realize that I have two weeks to get back? I've got time."

Crasher Wake was about to say something when Misty walked up to them.

She greeted, "Crasher Wake of Pastoria City and Ranee Katina of Veilstone City, welcome to Cerulean City. I am Misty Waterflower."

Crasher Wake greeted, "Ah, I love a gym leader that comes to greet her own guests! It's very nice to meet you, Misty."

As he said that, he laughed and patted Misty's shoulder rather hard. Misty groaned as Ranee sweatdropped at the whole thing.

She advised, "Don't break her shoulder." Ranee offered her hand and gushed, "It is an honor to meet you, Misty. I've heard a lot about you from Ash Ketchum."

Misty was about to shake her hand and asked, "Wait, you know Ash too?"

Ranee nodded as she explained, "We met during the Ribbon Cup."

Misty remembered, "Oh yes, now I remember why your name sounded so familiar. Ash wrote about you in his recent letter."

Ranee made a victory sign as she joked, "Hope it was all good."

Misty couldn't help but giggle as she stated, joking too, "No, not at all."

To that, both girls laughed. Misty was finally going to see Ash again. After giving her list of chores and such, Misty got on the boat with Ranee. Since Sinnoh was four hours behind in Kanto time, it was going to be really early when they arrived.

But Misty was ready. After waving goodbye to Crasher Wake, the boat got moving back towards Sinnoh. Misty thought, _'Sinnoh, here I come.'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hope everyone enjoyed my episode that is gonna start us off. I'm gonna update daily (I hope). Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. An Old Family Blend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Misty opened her eyes, having fallen asleep on the boat from Pastoria City to Lily of the Valley Island. She stretched a bit, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the cabin, seeing that Ranee wasn't there. Misty was about to get up as the door to the cabin opened. Standing in the doorway was Ranee, wearing a two piece purple bikini. She was drying off her body with a white towel. She was completely drenched and Misty saw that she was a very beautiful growing lady.

Ranee saw that Misty was up and greeted, "Well hey there sleepy head."

Misty greeted back, with a small yawn, "Hi..." She rubbed her eyes and asked, "How long was I out?"

Ranee thought for a moment before answering, "About an hour and half? You were falling asleep when I left for the pool."

Misty got to her feet and asked, "Oh that wasn't too bad. Do you swim often?"

Ranee nodded as she answered, "I've got to stay in tip top shape for the Sinnoh League." She paused and added, "We should be arriving shortly."

With that, the brown haired girl walked into the bathroom and the next thing Misty heard was the shower. The gym leader was feeling a bit nervous about seeing Ash again after all of this time.

She thought, _'I just hope I can tell him how I feel about him...'_ Just then, Ranee's Pokegear rang. Misty looked over, seeing that it was her father calling.

She hollored into the bathroom, "Ranee, your Dad is ringing!"

Ranee asked, "Can you get that please? I'll be out shortly."

Misty nervously picked up the phone and greeted, "Uh...Ranee Katina's Pokegear. Misty Waterflower speaking."

Ranee's Dad (Richard) stated, _"Ah hello Miss Waterflower. Ranee told me she'd be with you. How are you liking Sinnoh so far?"_

Misty softly answered, a bit nervous, "I like it a lot and your daughter is a delight. She's made me feel so welcomed."

Richard stated, _"Wonderful! When she told me she was going to meet you, I asked to get an autograph!"_

Misty blushed a bit as Ranee came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around her body. She quickly took the phone from Misty.

She nagged, "Dad... Your embarrassing me..."

As she took a fresh set of clothes and went back into the bathroom to get dressed, Misty couldn't help but giggle.

...

An hour later, the boat had arrived on Lily of the Valley Island. After meeting Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia, the two girls were walking around the campus. Misty had to admit, it was huge.

Misty breathed, "This is quite the place."

Ranee added, "And just think, soon enough, the competition will begin."

Misty turned to her and asked, "Do you have a strategy?"

Ranee thought a moment before answering, "Well, I've rotated my Pokémon nicely so they are all pretty strong. I think the best strategy is to adapt my skills as both a trainer and a coordinator."

Misty nodded, impressed. It was definitely a better strategy than Ash could come up with. She thought, _'I wonder where he is anyhow...'_

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Ash was visiting the Pokémon Exchange. Two other employees took his Pokeballs for inspection.

At that moment, other employee came in and asked, "How may I help you?"

Ash answered, confused, "Someone else already took my Pokeballs."

The employee looked confused now and responded, "But, I'm the only one on duty!"

Everyone gasped as they all came to the same conclusion: those employees had to be... They ran out the door and saw Team Rocket with Ash's Pokeballs.

Ash demanded, "Give me back my Pokeballs!" At that moment, they went into their motto. Before they could say a word, Ash told Pikachu, "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...chu!" The yellow mouse said as its Thunderbolt zapped Team Rocket and blasted them off and the Pokeballs. They found all five Pokeballs...but they were all empty!

Ash proclaimed, "Then that means that they can be anywhere!"

Dawn added, "We better go and find them!"

Brock responded, "We better start looking! Come on!"

The four of them ran off with Pikachu and Piplup on their heels.

...

They got to a fountain and there were Corphish and Totodile. Corphish tackled Ash while Totodile bit on his head. Ash was thrilled to see two of his old friends again and so was Brock. Dawn was impressed by both Corphish and Totodile as Ash recalled the both of them.

...

Still following the trail of Ash's missing Pokémon; they got into the nearby kitchen, where Ash's Snorlax was having a _'free'_ lunch. Ash apologized, called back Snorlax, and noticed that Snorlax wasn't on the list he gave Professor Oak.

...

Back in Pallet, Professor Oak notices the same thing.

...

Back out looking, Ash bumped into Barry, who was already holding his head. With him were Misty, Bayleaf, and Ranee.

Barry yelled, "Alright, I'm going to fine whoever did that!" He perked up and saw Ash. He added, "Whoa, hey Ash."

Ash smiled at his rival and responded, "Hey Barry." That's when his eyes flew wide upon seeing Misty. He gushed, "Misty!"

"Pika chu pi!" Pikachu gushed, rushing into Misty's arms.

Misty hugged Pikachu and greeted, "Hi Pikachu! I've missed you too..."

Ash grumbled teasingly, "Pikachu is always getting the love."

Misty laughed before hugging Ash. Ash returned it. Bayleaf got jealous, turning her head. Ash laughed, parting from Misty as he called Bayleaf back.

Ranee teased, "Hi Ash."

Ash teased back, "Hi Ranee."

Brock asked her, "Misty, what are you doing here?"

Misty scratched the side of her face and answered, "Well, to make a long story short, I'm a guest of Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia."

Barry stomped his foot and complained, "Man, you are so lucky to know Cynthia. You are so getting a fine!"

Dawn greeted, "Hi Misty, I'm Dawn! And this is Piplup!"

"Pip lup!" Piplup squeaked.

Misty waved as she gushed, "Oh my gosh, your Piplup is so adorable!"

Dawn gushed, "Thanks!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said, puffing out its chest.

Ranee asked them, a bit jokingly, "So where's the fire?"

Ash told them what was going on and Barry complained, "Them again? They are so getting a fine!"

Misty ignored Barry and asked, "So which ones are still missing?"

Dawn corrected, "More like which one is still missing."

...

Meanwhile, with Ash's Cyndaquill, Team Rocket had found it first! With their new robot, they were trying to catch Cyndaquill.

They backed the small mouse up against a tree. Cyndaquill put on its flame, making the tree it was nearby catch on fire. Ash and the others noticed the smoke and ran towards it. They all saw Cyndaquill and the fire.

Misty threw a Lure Ball and Corsola appeared.

Dawn turned to Piplup and both girls ordered, "Bubblebeam!"

Ash threw two Pokeballs and Corphish and Totodile appeared.

He ordered them, "Corphish, Bubblebeam! Totodile, Water Gun!" Corsola, Piplup, Corphish, and Totodile did as they were commanded and they got the fire out. Ash called out Bayleef and order, "Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef did as she was commanded and cut the robot arms off. Ranee threw a Pokeball and her Ampharos appeared.

She commanded, "Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos did as it was commanded and it hit the robot with an electrical charge but it did nothing. Team Rocket cackled and replaced the cut off arms with new ones. Ash threw a Pokeball and Snorlax appeared. It was asleep but it blocked Team Rocket from getting to Cyndaquill. Ash tried to wake up Snorlax to command it to use Body Slam. Ash pushed Snorlax hard enough that it forced Team Rocket's robot on its side.

Ranee joked, "Well, when you have sour lemons, you get sour lemonade."

Misty, Dawn, and Brock all sweat dropped at her joke as did all of the Pokémon.

Ash turned to Corphish and Totodile and ordered, "Corphish, Bubblebeam! Totodile, Water Gun!"

Dawn turned to Piplup, Misty turned to Corsola, and Ranee turned to Ampharos.

Dawn commanded, "Hydro Pump!"

Misty commanded, "Spike Cannon!"

Ranee commanded, "Swift!"

All of the Pokémon did as they were told and attacked the robot together.

Ash turned to Pikachu and commanded, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and zapped Team Rocket's robot. The robot took off and Cyndaquill used Flamethrower on it. Team Rocket did a spinning motion, throwing the flames off of the robot and onto the ground.

Ash yelled, worried, "Cyndaquill!"

When Team Rocket went to go reach for Cyndaquill, it started to glow a bright white light. Cyndaquill was gone and in its place was a Quilava. Ash looked up Quilava in his Pokédex.

The Pokédex stated, _"Quilava, the volcano Pokémon the evolved form of Cyndaquill. It imitates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight."_

Quilava got underneath the robot and used Eruption.

Brock was impressed and told Ash, "That's Eruption!"

With a bang, the robot blew up and Team Rocket yelled as they were blasting off, "We're blasting off again!"

And with a ping, they were gone.

Misty smiled at the sight and responded, "It's good to see them blasting off again."

Misty then turned to Ash who was with Quilava, proud of it and the job it had done. They all went to the Pokémon Center where Ash reported to Professor Oak about what happened and the professor sent over more of Ash's Pokémon: Glalie, Torkoal, Muk, Noctowl, and Heracross.

...

Later that day, everyone was at the opening ceremonies. Misty was introduced as the observer of the competition. Misty looked down into the crowd and smiled when she saw her friends. She blushed when she saw Ash and waved in the direction of Ranee. Ranee waved back as Ash raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but wonder what that was about. But there he was, surrounded bt his rivals. To his right: Conway. To his left: Ranee. In front of him: Barry. Behind him: Paul. Next to him: Nando.

Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "Well, you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi pika chu!" Pikachu said, nodding.

It was that night Ash found out that he would be going up against Nando in the first round.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Will Ash defeat Nando and what will the Sinnoh league have in store for him and what of Misty? Find out, next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. League Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

The very next day, Ash was training hard with Misty, Barry, and Ranee. Barry was getting ready for his match against Kyle while Ranee was getting ready for her match against Timothy. Ash was getting ready for his match against Nando. Misty was sparring with them, having caught a brand new Finneon last night.

Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "Well, you ready for this buddy?"

"Pi pika chu!" Pikachu said, nodding.

Barry pumped his fist and yelled, "I'm ready too and the best part is we get to see each other's matches!" He turned to Ranee and added, "Best of luck to you, Ranee."

Ranee sweatdropped as she replied, "You too, Barry." She then turned to Misty and asked, "How is Finneon handling?"

Misty answered, "Pretty good so far. She really likes Corsola and Gyarados."

Brock stated, "Well, at least it is getting along with its new friends."

Misty nodded in agreement as Dawn looked up. She saw Paul passing by.

She warned, "Uh oh Paul at noon high."

Misty grumbled. Brock told her all about Paul last night. She looked over at Ranee, whom looked stiff. Misty was puzzled by this. That's when she saw what Ranee did. Paul was looking right at her.

He greeted coldly, "Ranee."

Ranee greeted, in the same tone, "Paul."

Paul stated, "I'm surprised that you are training with Ash. He's just as pathetic as you are."

Misty snapped, getting out a Pokeball, "Hey! Why don't you come down here and say that to her face!"

Ranee waved Misty off and told her, "Misty, its okay." She added, looking at Paul, "He will get his."

Paul said nothing but walked off.

Barry broke the ice and asked, "What is with Paul?"

Ranee shrugged as she answered, "To the Distortion World if I know. He was never like that when he was younger."

Dawn asked in disbelief, "You mean he was nice at one point?"

Ranee nodded sadly as Brock mumbled, "I wonder what happened."

Misty placed her hand on her shoulder. Ranee cracked a small smile and Ash couldn't help but feel a small ping of jealousy.

...

Barry had gone off to win his first match and won it with the greatest of ease. He used his Empoleon, who had amazing power. Ranee had also gone off to win her first match and also won it with the greatest of ease. She used her Alakazam, who also had amazing power. Misty was cheering loudly for Ranee, making Ash a tad jealous.

...

A half hour later, Ash's match with Nando was about to start. Ash looked up at the stands and saw that Ranee sat right next to Misty.

Ash did his best to put a smile on his face. He thought, _'I just can't believe it. Does Misty like Ranee? I thought she liked me... Now's not the time to think about this. I've got to focus.'_

The MC announced, "It's a perfect day for a first match! It is Nando versus Ash! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon is unable to battle!"

Ash yelled, "Let's get it started!"

Nando threw a Pokeball and his Roserade appeared. Ash also threw a Pokeball and Staraptor appeared.

Brock turned to his friends and commented, "Ash has the advantage since Staraptor is a Flying type."

The referee shouted, "Begin!"

Nando turned to his Roserade and commanded, "Roserade, Sweet Scent!" Roserade's attack hit Staraptor and it went to a lower altitude and stuns it. Before Ash can react, Nando orders, "Magical Leaf!" Staraptor tries to evade it but the attack hits, forcing it to land. Nando ordered again, "Solarbeam!"

Just as Solarbeam was about to hit Staraptor, Ash called to it, and it dodged it at the perfect time.

Ash smiled at his Pokémon ordered, "Brave Bird!"

Staraptor fearlessly charged into Roserade in a blue fire. It hit Roserade head on and knocked it out.

The referee called, "Roserade is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!"

Conway peeked up and responded, "Ash is quite the daredevil."

Everyone flinched out of being surprised as did Dawn, who Conway was closest too.

Brock commented, "Yes, you're right since Brave Bird does an equal amount of damage to the user."

Barry turned to Conway and asked, "Who are you anyways?"

Conway smiled and introduced himself, "The name is Conway. And you are?"

Barry smiled and answered, "I'm Barry Jun and I'll be winning this tournament!"

Ranee smirked as whispered to Misty, "I doubt that highly."

Misty giggled as she whispered, "We would be in trouble if he won."

Barry huffed, "I heard that!"

Nando recalled Roserade and threw a ball and Armaldo appeared.

Ash called out to Staraptor and ordered, "Close Combat!"

Nando commanded, "Protect!" Armaldo protected itself from Staraptor's attack. Nando then commanded, "Rock Blast!"

At that moment, Rock Blast hits Staraptor hard and knocks it out.

The referee called, "Staraptor is unable to battle! Armaldo wins!"

Ash recalled Staraptor and sent out Quilava.

...

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, disguised as peanut sellers were selling all sort of goodies.

...

Back to the battle, Quilava and Armaldo are quickly getting tired.

Nando commanded, "X-Scissor!"

Ash commanded, "Aerial Ace!"

Both attacks hit head on and an explosion took place. Both Armaldo and Quilava went down.

The referee called, "Both Armaldo and Quilava are unable to battle!" Conway, Barry, Ranee, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Piplup all knew that both trainers had only one Pokémon left.

Misty perked up and commented, "This is going to go down to the wire."

Ranee nodded in agreement and stated, "Yes, it is going to come down to this."

Nando called forth his Kricketune and Ash called forth his Heracross. It was going to be a fight to the finish.

Ash commanded, "Megahorn!"

Nando commanded, "Silver Wind!" The two attacks hit head on again and caused an explosion yet again. Once the smoke cleared, Nando commanded, "Sing!" Sing hit Heracross and Heracross fell asleep. Nando smirked at the results and commanded, "Fury Cutter!"

Fury Cutter was aimed straight at Heracross.

Ash yelled, "Sleep Talk!" Sleep Talk was activated and Heracross' Focus Punch hit Kricketune. Heracross woke up and Ash seemed thrilled. He commanded, "Focus Punch!"

Nando commanded, "Fury Cutter!" The attacks hit each other, back-to-back. Nando commanded, "Sing!"

Ash got an idea at that moment and told Heracross, "Megahorn!"

Heracross buried its horn under the ground and it lifted Kricketune up into the air. Kricketune hit the ground and it was knocked out.

The referee called, "Kricketune is unable to battle! Heracross wins! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash pumped his fists up into the air and shouted, "We did it!"

"Pi pika chu!" Pikachu yelled.

All of the friends shouted in unison, "Alright!"

Misty ran down to Ash on the battlefield and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by this as a big blush crossed his face. He returned it, neither noticing Paul was watching too.

...

That evening, Ash learned Paul was moving on too. Paul said nothing to Ash but his eyes were completely on Ranee.

He softly stated, "I'll see you on the final stage."

With that, he walked off. Ranee kicked the ground as she walked off. Misty saw this and went after her. Ash felt the ping of jealousy again, gaining Brock's attention.

He asked, "Ash, are you alright?"

Ash lied, "I'm fine Brock." He turned away from him and added, "But Paul is wrong. I'll be the one to take Ranee on."

The trainer from Pallet walked off, Pikachu on his heels. Dawn looked confused as did Barry.

Barry asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Dawn answered, "I know I am."

Brock explained, "I think Ash thinks Misty likes Ranee."

Dawn questioned, "As a girlfriend - like love or as a girl friend - like a friend?"

Brock further explained, "Girlfriend."

Barry stated, "But I thought she liked Ash."

Brock replied, "She does which means we better figure out a way to clear this whole thing up."

Both Dawn and Barry nodded in agreement. After all, Ranee was their friend. And they wanted to help.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, with Nando eliminated; Barry, Paul, Ranee, and Ash get ready for their next matches. Who will win and can our heroes patch up things between Ranee, Ash, and Misty? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Casting a Paul on Barry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Ash had just won his second round match using Snorlax. He jumped up in victory as Misty ran down from the stands and hugged him tight. Ash blushed heavily. Ranee was behind her, making him jealous. He forced a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Ash shook his head and stated, "That's right, buddy! Round three, here we come!"

They all went out of the stadium. Ash was about to ask about Barry when the MC spoke.

He announced, "Here are the match ups for the third quarter matches!"

Ash looked up as did Ranee. Everyone saw that Barry had indeed made it and he was matched up against Paul. Ranee was matched up with a trainer named Roger. Ash was matched up against Conway.

He murmured, "Conway, he's going to be tough."

Ranee added, "Barry is in trouble against Paul."

Just then, Conway popped up next to Dawn and told her, "And Ash is in trouble against me." Dawn was a bit freaked out and Conway added, "And once he is eliminated, I'll go up against Paul and then Ranee and win the Sinnoh league."

Ranee drew out a Pokeball and responded, "That's what you think. If anyone if is going to win against Paul, it's going to be me."

Ash was surprised by her reaction. Why did she want a crack at Paul? It didn't make any sense.

Conway brought Ash out of his thoughts and responded, "Aren't you the fiesty one? See you later, Dawn."

With that, Conway walked off, freaking Dawn out.

Dawn shivered, "He's really creepy."

Ranee put her Pokeball away and added, "I so wanted to hit him with Infernape's Flamethrower."

Misty grabbed her arm and responded, "Not a good idea but you better save that energy for Roger."

Ranee nodded in agreement as Ash gave them a cold glare. Ash was about to confront Misty but Barry bumped into him, sending Ash back.

Barry yelled, "I'm so going to fine you for that!" He looked up and saw me. He added, "Whoops, sorry Ash!"

Ash got up and quickly responded, "That's okay Barry but where were you going in such a hurry?"

Barry rolled his eyes and answered, "To talk to Paul, duh."

Misty perked up and asked, "Why do you want to talk to that jerk for?"

Barry rolled his eyes again and answered, "I just want him to know that he'll be going up against a great battler and that he's going down!"

Misty groaned and Ranee brought up, "Paul is stronger than you think, Barry. Think about what Ash told you about his full six-on-six battle. You might be up against a brick wall."

Barry smiled and reassured, "Well, we're going to find out right now."

With that, they walked off for the Pokémon Center.

...

When they got to the Pokémon Center, they walked into the computer lab. Paul was there and he was researching Barry.

Barry smiled at him and told his friends, "See, what I tell you? He knows who the strong trainers are."

Paul just ignored him and turned to Ash. Ash could sense the ice in his eyes, through his aura. Barry went on and on about how he was looking forward to their battle but Paul wasn't paying any attention to it.

He just walked off saying, "I'm looking forward to our battle tomorrow."

Ash could feel the ice in Paul's stride as he walked by.

Barry smiled and stated, "See, I told you that he knew me!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that. Barry hoped onto one of the computers as did Ranee and Ash. Ash was looking up for Conway's information while Barry and Ranee were looking up information about Paul and Roger.

Misty whispered to Brock, "Paul really makes my blood boil... I couldn't believe what he did to Infernape."

Brock nodded in agreement as he pointed out, "It does remind us of Charizard."

Misty nodded in agreement as she walked over to Ranee. Ash felt jealous but he knew that he had to focus.

Dawn got his attention as she turned to Barry and asked, "Any information on Paul?"

Barry shook his head and answered, "All of it is un-current. Nothing is helping me here."

Misty asked Ranee, "What about Roger?"

Ranee answered, "According to this, Roger is a defensive battler and focuses only on defense."

Brock saw the jealousy in Ash's eyes as he decided to ask Ash, "What about Conway?"

Ash turned to Brock and answered, "It says that he's an avid Pokémon trainer and that he is unpredictable."

Ranee turned to him and asked, "Then, how are you supposed to beat him?"

At that moment, Conway popped up before Ash could let Ranee have a piece of his mind.

Conway answered, "You can't. It will be me defeating Ash and then I'll be defeating you, Ranee. In fact, I'm looking up your data now."

Dawn thought, a bit frightened, _'He's really sure of himself.'_

Ranee rolled her eyes and responded, "Don't be so sure, Conway. Just remember that you have to get past Ash first. And if you do win, I won't go easy on you!"

Conway just shrugged before he disappeared again. Dawn sweatdropped at his sudden appearance as Barry backed away from the computer.

He responded, "I give. No need in making myself nuts."

Dawn smiled at him and said, "That's the spirit."

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

Ranee offered, "Let's go get ice cream!"

Misty gushed, "I hope they have pistachio!"

With that, the girls left first. Barry followed behind. Brock was about to leave but Ash go over to Conway's computer.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Brock asked, "Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash huffed, "Look, no matter how much you try and sweeten the pot, I know that Misty has chosen Ranee. I'm just going to show her who is the better trainer."

Ash saw that Ranee's information was still there. It read, _'Ranee June Katina. Birthplace: Veilstone City. Occupation: Pokémon trainer/coordinator. Battle style: Like her contest, Ranee prefers the razzle dazzle by using her coordinator skills during her battles and ball capsules. She is very strong and is a bit unpredictable.'_

Brock came over and read what Ash read as he commented, "Sounds like she's a good trainer."

Ash shrugged, got up, and hissed, "Good enough for her girlfriend."

With that, Ash walked out.

...

The next morning, Ranee was outside training with her Walrein and Lanturn. Misty was near-by, watching.

She told Ranee, "Your Pokémon seem to be ready."

Ranee admitted, "Just hope I am."

Misty placed her hand on her shoulder and reassured, "You are. Like Dawn says, no need to worry."

Ranee replied, nodding, "Right." She added, "Let's go watch Barry's match."

With that, she recalled her three Pokémon and they went off for the stadium.

...

When they got to the stadium, Ranee sat down next to Dawn and Brock while Misty sat next to Ash. Misty tried to smile at him but Ash seemed to have ignored her. Misty felt hurt by that but the match started. Barry and Paul were both introduced to the crowd as their battle was about to begin.

The referee yelled, "The match between Paul from Veilstone City and Barry from Twinleaf Town will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side Pokémon is unable to battle! Begin!"

Barry threw a Pokeball and his Skarmory appeared. Paul threw a Pokeball as well and his Magmortar appeared. Ranee felt nervous.

Brock noted, "Magmortar has got the advantage since it is a Fire type."

Barry commanded, "Spikes go!"

Spikes landed on the ground.

Ranee perked up at this and stated, "Like Stealth Rock, Spikes deals damage to any of Paul's Pokémon when and if he switches Pokémon."

Misty was impressed by Ranee's knowledge. She obviously studied a lot. Ash tried not to roll his eyes.

Paul commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower hit Skarmory dead center and it went down in a heap.

The referee called, "Skarmory is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!"

Misty pointed out, "Barry didn't stand a chance with that kind power. As much as I hate that guy, he's a good trainer."

Barry recalled his Skarmory and brought out his starter Pokémon, Empoleon. Misty smiled at the sight of the water Pokémon.

Barry commanded, "Hydro Cannon!"

Hydro Cannon was launched and hit Magmortar dead center. Paul quickly recalled Magmortar and called out Ursaring. Ursaring was immediately hurt by the Spikes. Barry couldn't help but wonder what Paul was up to. Ranee couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Barry, however, had a plan.

He threw a Pokeball and Hitmonlee appeared. Barry commanded, "Mega Kick!"

Hitmonlee went after Ursaring.

Paul commanded, "Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring dodged Hitmonlee's attack and hit Hitmonlee.

Barry commanded, "Close Combat!"

Paul commanded, "Slash!" The two Pokémon went head-to-head. Eventually, they broke it off when Paul commanded, "Focus Blast!"

Ursaring launched Focus Blast and it hit Hitmonlee.

Barry commanded, "Blaze Kick!"

Hitmonlee hit Ursaring with a blazing foot, burning the brown bear.

Ranee perked up and noted, "Barry is going to regret doing that. Ursaring's ability is Guts, making its attack doubled when it has a status condition."

Brock nodded and responded, "You're right, Ranee. Barry walked right into that one."

Ash added, "I bet that's what Paul was after."

"Pika pika." Pikachu said as it nodded.

"Lup!" Piplup said.

Misty yelled, "You can do it, Barry!"

Paul commanded, "Hammer Arm!"

Hammer Arm hit the ground, causing an earthquake and knocked out Hitmonlee.

The referee called, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!"

Ranee frowned as she thought, _'Barry is trying so hard. He's good but Paul is better. I just wish I knew what happened to him...'_ A tear rolled down her cheek and Dawn noticed as she thought, _'Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Ranee?'_ The others noticed too. Brock saw that Misty was right there for Ranee, like the good friend she was. Ash was furious at the sight.

Ranee whispered, "Thanks Misty..."

Misty nodded and Ash just turned away without hearing what Misty said next.

Misty had told her, "Anything for a friend, Ranee."

Back to the battle, Barry recalled Hitmonlee and threw out his final Pokémon, Empoleon.

Paul commanded, "Slash!"

Barry commanded, "Drill Peck!"

The two Pokémon collided head on and as the smoke cleared.

Paul commanded, "Focus Blast!"

Barry commanded, "Steel Wing!"

Steel Wing hit Focus Blast back like back in the ping pong tournament. Paul was surprised but Barry was gloating about it. At that moment, Paul recalled his Ursaring and called out Electrovire.

Dawn commented sadly, "Paul has the upper hand now."

Electrovire got hurt by Spikes and the match was on.

Barry commanded, "Hyper Beam!"

Paul commanded, "Thunder!" Hyper Beam and Thunder collided and created an explosion. The smoke cleared and Paul commanded, "Thunder Punch!"

Barry commanded, "Dodge it!"

Empoleon dodged everyone until it was up against a rock.

Paul commanded, "Giga Impact."

Electrovire hit Empoleon dead center and it was down but not out. Empoleon slowly got up and Barry looked worried about his Pokémon until suddenly it started to glow a blue light.

Misty perked up and breathed, "That's Empoleon's special ability, Torrent! It only gets activated when it is in trouble!"

Brock perked up at this and started to add, "Then, that means..."

Ranee finished, sadly, "Empoleon is at the end of its rope."

"Pip." Piplup sadly said.

"Pika." Pikachu sadly added.

Dawn frowned too and replied, "Paul will be walking away with a victory here."

Ranee ran off without even seeing Electrovire hitting Empoleon with a Thunder, ending the match.

...

That evening, Barry approached Paul.

Barry told him, "Hey, Paul. That was a great battle."

Paul nodded and stated, "Yeah sure was."

Barry added, "The next time we meet, it will be different."

Paul responded, "I look forward to that."

With that, Paul walked off. Misty decided to look for Ranee and headed off without saying a word. Ash also walked off, in anger.

Barry turned to his friends and asked, "What did I miss?"

...

**Ranee's POV**

I had taken off my locket and I was looking at the picture of the eight year old Paul and me sharing a hug. Someone approached me from behind.

I thought it was Misty as I sniffled, "I don't want to talk, Misty."

The familiar voice stated, "Actually, it's me."

I spun around, seeing Barry, and mumbled, "Hi Barry."

Barry came over to me and replied, "Ranee, we need to talk."

I shot him a look and asked, "About what?"

Barry answered, pointing at my locket, "There is more between you and Paul isn't there?"

I sighed sadly and answered, "No, you see Paul was my best friend. Until the day after he got me this locket at the Veilstone City Festival. He just...stopped being my best friend. And I don't know why."

Barry whispered, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged modestly and told him, "Not your fault." That's when I remembered something. I asked, "Wait, what's wrong?"

He put his hand on my shoulders and responded, "It's about Ash."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Now that Barry has been eliminated from the tournament; Ash awaits his battle with Conway while Ranee awaits her battle with Roger. But, now that Ranee knows what's going on, can she tell Misty about Ash before it is too late? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Working on a Right Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Ash and Conway were getting ready for their match. Barry, Ranee, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu were watching in the stands. Misty was very excited and was ready to cheer Ash on.

Barry turned to Ranee and asked, whispering, "Did you get a chance to tell Misty about Ash?"

Ranee whispered back, "Not yet but I'm hoping to tell her after the match."

Barry whispered, "Do you have a plan?"

Ranee looked worried and whispered back, "Uh...no."

Barry slapped his forehead, annoyed. Ranee just smiled sheepishly.

Dawn turned to Brock and whispered, "Well, at least Ranee knows about what's going on."

Brock nodded and before he could whisper back to her, Misty brought him out of his conversation.

Misty asked him, "Is Ash going to use Infernape seeing that it learned Flare Blitz?"

Brock shook his head and responded, "Actually, no. He's going to save Infernape for his battle with Paul, provided that the two get matched up."

Back to the match, the referee yelled, "Begin!"

Conway threw a Pokeball and his Shuckle appeared. Ash threw a Pokeball and his Noctowl appeared. Dawn perked up as did Barry and Ranee. Dawn got her Pokédex.

Dexter chirped, _"Noctowl, the owl Pokémon. Its eyes are specially adapted. They consecrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark."_

Barry turned to Brock and breathed, "Wow, Ash's Noctowl is a different shiny color!"

Ranee perked up and responded, "It's beautiful."

Conway looked surprised but ordered, "Withdraw!"

Ash commanded, "Sky Attack!" Noctowl attacked Shuckle head on but the attack bounced right off. Noctowl landed on the ground, down but not out. Ash commanded, "Air Slash!"

Conway commanded, "Withdraw!" Shuckle withdrew itself into its shell and again the attack bounced off. _'I wonder what he's up to,'_ Misty wondered. Conway now commanded, "Power Swap!"

Shuckle started to glow a red light.

Dawn asked Brock, "What's Power Swap?"

Brock answered, "It switches attack and defensive stats."

Ranee perked up and responded, "That's why Conway kept using it."

Misty added, worried, "He plans to finish Ash off in one move."

Ash commanded, "Air Slash!"

Conway commanded, "Gyro Ball!"

Gyro Ball cut right threw Air slash and hit Noctowl dead center. Ash sneered a little and recalled Noctowl. Ash threw another ball and Donphan appeared.

Ash commanded, "Rollout!"

Conway commanded, "Gyro Ball!" Gyro Ball hit Donphan, throwing it off course. Everyone was impressed by Conway's strength. Ash recalled Donphan back and threw another ball and Gible appeared. Conway murmured, "I thought Gible didn't master Draco Meteor…" He then commanded, "Gyro Ball!"

Ash just smirked and responded, "Bite it, Gible!"

Gible did as it was commanded and caught Shuckle…in its mouth. Conway was just plain on surprised as well as everyone else.

Conway commanded, "Sludge Bomb, right in its mouth!"

Shuckle turned into Gible's mouth and fired the attack…right in its mouth. Gible looked disgusted as did Ash. Ash perked up and got an idea.

He commanded, "Gible, point straight up and use Draco Meteor!"

Ranee turned to Piplup and joked, "You better hide, just in case."

Piplup did as it was told and hid. Dawn giggled at her Pokémon. Brock did as well. But, the giggling stopped as soon Gible successfully did Draco Meteor. Piplup came back up and breathed a sigh of relief. Pikachu laughed at its friend as did Barry. Misty giggled under her breath as well. _'Poor Piplup. Gible must've been hitting it with Draco Meteor when Ash was training with it. I sure wish I could've helped. What's been with Ash lately,'_ Misty thought sadly.

Shuckle landed on the ground, down and out.

The referee called, "Shuckle is unable to battle! Gible wins!"

Conway didn't seem disappointed. He threw another Pokeball and a Lickilicky appeared.

Conway commanded, "Lick!"

Lickilicky did as it was told and it started to lick Gible silly. Everyone sweatdropped as Lickilicky kept doing it.

Brock told his friends, "Lick has about a twenty percent of paralyzing its opponents."

Ranee slightly joked, "Yeah, but can it do it in a less gross way?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as did the two Pokémon.

Back to the battle, Ash told Gible, "Dig!"

Gible weakly dug itself under ground. Conway, however, was ready.

Conway commanded, "Power Whip on the ground!"

Lickilicky did as it was told and Power Whip hit the ground, forcing Gible out. Ash quickly recalled its Pokémon and called on Noctowl. Conway commanded, "Power Whip!"

Ash commanded, "Air Slash!" Air Slash beat Power Whip to the punch and hit Lickilicky dead center. Ash commanded, "Extrasensory!"

Noctowl lifted up Lickilicky up into the air. Noctowl sent Lickilicky down to the ground, knocking it out.

The referee called, "Lickilicky is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!"

Everyone cheered for Ash as did Team Rocket, who was still selling food in disguise. Conway recalled Lickilicky and called upon Dusknoir.

Conway commanded, "Trick Room!"

A light box appeared around Noctowl and Dusknoir.

Dawn turned to Brock and asked, "Brock, what's Trick Room?"

Brock shrugged and answered, "I have no idea, Dawn."

Ranee looked bummed and started to reply, "I do, I'm afraid. You see, Trick Room allows a slow Pokémon to attack first and since all of Ash's Pokémon are super speedy..."

Barry saw where she was going as did Misty. They said, in unison, "Conway has the upper hand."

Ash commanded, "Extrasensory!"

Conway commanded, "Thunder!"

Dusknoir struck first like Ranee predicted and Noctowl was out for the count.

The referee called, "Noctowl is unable to battle! Dusknoir wins!"

Conway revealed to Ash what Ranee had said and realized that he was in trouble. Ash told Conway that he wasn't giving up. He thought but didn't add, _'And I'm getting Misty back.'_ Back to the battle, Ash had called on Donphan and Trick Room got into play yet again.

Ash commanded, "Rollout!"

Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!" Shadow Punch went first and landed Donphan on its side. Ash was about to call Donphan back but Conway reacted first. He commanded, "Mean Look!"

Dusknoir stared at Donphan and Ash snarled. Misty knew that move too well. After all, Morty, the gym leader of the Ecruteak City used the same technique.

Dawn asked, "What's Mean Look?"

Brock answered, "It prevents Ash from switching Pokémon until the match is over."

Barry shouted, "That means that Donphan is in trouble!"

Ranee added, "Ash better do something quick or he's going to lose."

Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir hit Donphan with lightning speed and knocked it out.

The referee called, "Donphan is unable to battle! Dusknoir wins!"

Ash recalled Donphan and called out Gible, activating Trick Room yet again.

Conway seemed overconfident and commanded, "Shadow Punch!"

Ash commanded, "Dig!"

Gible used Dig to get away.

Conway commanded, "Shadow Punch!"

At that moment, Ash had a brainstorm.

Ash commanded, "Bite that Shadow Punch!" Gible had re-emerged and ate the Shadow Punch, freaking Conway out. Ash told Gible, "Point it up and use Draco Meteor!" Gible did as it was told and Draco Meteor was again a total success. Dusknoir was still standing as Ash commanded, "Dragon Pulse!"

Dragon Pulse was the strong point as it hit Dusknoir, knocking it out.

The referee called, "Dusknoir is unable to battle! Gible wins! The victor of this match is Ash!"

Ash and Gible celebrated. Cynthia smiled at the sight as did Team Rocket. Barry was complaining that he was going to fine Ash while everyone else celebrated. Misty had hugged Ranee. Ranee returned it, knowing that Ash was glaring with jealousy.

...

That evening, the quarter finals matches were decided. Ranee was matched up against a girl named Beatrice while I was matched up against….Paul. This was it. The match that Ash was waiting for. He thought but didn't add, _'And then, Ranee is mine.'_

...

A bit later on; Barry was with Ranee and Misty. Brock and Dawn were with Ash and Pikachu.

Barry gushed, "Man, Ash is so lucky that he defeated Conway! I thought for sure that he had Ash."

Ranee winked at him and stated, "I told you that Ash and Paul were going to meet again." That's when she saw Misty was looking solemn. She asked, "Misty...?"

Misty looked up at her and confessed, "I can't do this any longer. Ash has been acting like such a jerk around me... I don't know what his problem is. I am about to tell him I am leaving early..."

Barry told her, "But then things won't get resolved."

Misty looked up at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ranee sighed as she explained, "Ash thinks that you and I are together. As a couple."

Misty blurted out, "What?!"

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, the match of the century is almost upon us. Will Ash defeat Paul? Can Ranee get Ash and Misty back to together and what is going to happen next? Find out, next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Familiarity Breeds Strategy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Ranee was training with Misty and Barry. On the other side of the park, Ash was training with Brock and Dawn's Mamoswine. Brock went to go get supplies while Dawn was dressing Piplup up as a cheerleader.

Barry commented, "Man, look at Ash go at it. He's really determined to beat Paul."

Misty stated, "And I am determined to set things straight."

Ranee replied, "Don't fret, we will get things back to normal. All we have to do is wait for Ash to win against Paul and me to win my match. Then after the finale, whomever wins, Misty will just kiss Ash anyhow."

Misty blushed a bit as she wondered, "Still want to know how he jumped to the conclusion that you and I were a couple."

Barry responded, "People do crazy things for love..."

Ranee giggled a bit as she asked Barry, "So do you think Ash is gonna go with his Lake Acuity lineup?"

Barry nodded his head and answered, "I did hear him making a call last night. Something about Gliscor."

Misty told them, "Well, let's go find out."

With that, the three of them went to the other side of the park.

...

Dawn was dressing up Piplup like a cheerleader.

Dawn gushed, "You look so cute Piplup!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said, puffing out its chest.

Dawn picked up her starter Pokémon and headed out. That's when she saw Paul on the phones with an older gentleman. She quickly hid. She heard Paul talking to the man.

Paul commented, "I am glad to talk to you, Mr. Katina."

Dawn perked up at that as she took a peek. She saw the older gentleman. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a long sleeved purple dress shirt.

Mr. Katina asked, "Tell me, Paul. Why are you even bothering to call me after all of this time? You made it quite clear that all you want is power from your Pokémon."

Paul explained, "Because of what my father did to me."

Mr. Katina looked puzzled and stated, "I fear I do not understand."

Paul huffed, "Never mind, it isn't important. I just want Ranee to be mine."

Mr. Katina hissed, "She will never be yours. Not the way you act now. If you were to somehow change back to the way you used to be and explain why you changed that day, we have nothing further to discuss."

With that, he hung up. His words rang in Paul's ears. He knew Mr. Katina was right. But how in the world was he supposed to explain everything? No one knew the truth. Reggie might have suspected something but...

Paul just grumbled, walking out without noticing Dawn. Dawn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Dawn asked Piplup, "What was that about?"

"Pip..." Piplup squeaked, unsure.

Dawn stated, "Let's go tell the others! This might help with our mission!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

With that, Dawn left to find her friends.

...

That afternoon, the battle went underway. Paul had sent out his Aggron and Ash sent out Pikachu. The battle had begun.

Paul commanded, "Metal Claw!"

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

The two attacks collided, sending Aggron back a little and Pikachu landed safely on the ground.

Paul turned to Aggron and commanded, "Metal Sound!"

Metal Sound affected Pikachu's hearing, not to mention its Special Defense. Meowth, selling food in the stands, was being affected not to mention Piplup as well.

Dawn asked her Pokémon, "Piplup, are you okay?"

"Pip..." Piplup complained.

Brock pointed out, "That Metal Sound must be very powerful if it is reaching all the way up here."

Ranee didn't say anything, she just nodded. Misty saw that her eyes were glued on the match. She placed her hand on Ranee's, capturing the trainer's attention.

Misty reassured, "I don't know if there is anything between you and Paul but Ash will be okay. Trust in him. He is our friend, after all."

Ranee nodded in agreement as she replied, "Thanks Misty." She paused and added, "And there was something between Paul and I. But I don't know if it is still there or not."

Misty smiled sadly. Dawn overheard that as she whispered to Brock and Barry of the conversation Paul had with Mr. Katina. Brock was surprised as Barry dropped his jaw.

He whispered, "Should we tell the girls?"

Brock shrugged and looked back at the battle.

Ash told Pikachu, "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Aggron and it stopped Metal Sound and it hit Aggron. Aggron was fazed a little. Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!"

Paul commanded, "Flash Cannon!"

Metal Burst blasted Pikachu. Pikachu goes down but it is not out. Ash called out to his Pokémon and Pikachu went back to the sidelines.

Ranee commented, "Good call. Electrical attacks don't do very well against Steel types."

Brock nodded in agreement. Ash threw a Pokeball and Infernape appeared.

Misty yelled, "Go get him, Infernape!"

Ash ignored her, though it pained him to do so. He turned to Infernape and told it to go out and prove Paul just how strong it has gotten.

Paul just commanded, "Double Edge!"

Ash commanded, "Flare Blitz!"

The two attacks collided head on. Infernape was damaged a bit but Aggron was fine.

Dawn asked, freaked out, "How come Aggron didn't feel the recoil damage?"

Brock pointed out, "It must be because Aggron has the ability Rock Head."

Barry responded, impressed, "An Aggron with the ability Rock Head is just awesome!"

Misty nodded in agreement. Just then, Aggron was covered in flames. It was burned!

Ranee pointed out, "That's an added effect of Flare Blitz. It has been properly burned."

Ash quickly commanded, "Mach Punch!"

Infernape, with great speed, hit Aggron with Mach Punch before it could react with Flash Cannon. Aggron went down for the count.

The referee called, "Aggron is unable to battle! Infernape wins!"

Everyone celebrated, even Team Rocket. Paul sent out the Pokémon Gastrodon and it was from the eastern part of the Sinnoh region. Ash called Infernape back and sent out Staraptor out in its place. Paul couldn't help but wonder.

He muttered, "First Pikachu, then Infernape, and now Staraptor. It can't be..."

...

Reggie, who was still working, was watching the match as well. He knew as well as Paul did that Ash was using the exact same lineup from the Lake Acuity battle.

...

Back to the stadium, Paul commanded, "Muddy Water!"

Ash commanded, "Quick Attack!"

Quick Attack hit Gastrodon and then the strangest thing happened. When Gastrodon was able to do Muddy Water, it swirled around and around. Misty and Ranee gasped in total surprise.

Barry recognized it right away, "Hey that looks like the counter shield Ash used against Fantina!"

Dawn added, "Paul must've adapted into his own battle style!"

Ash was surprised at first but recovered and told his bird, "Aerial Ace right at its belly!"

Staraptor did as what it was told and aimed right at Gastrodon.

Paul yelled, "Body Slam!" Gastrodon moved quick, avoiding Aerial Ace and slamming its body on Staraptor. Gastrodon had pinned Staraptor down to the ground. Staraptor was struggling to get free. Paul commanded, "Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse went straight up and as they were waiting for the perfect moment so that Staraptor couldn't dodge it.

Ash came up with an idea real quick and commanded, "Close Combat on the ground!"

Staraptor did as what it was told and got away.

Paul smirked and commanded, "Ice Beam!"

Ice Beam hit Staraptor, an effective hit. Ash recalled his bird and sent out Buizel. That confirmed both Paul and Reggie's suspicions. Ash was going to use the same lineup like he did back at Lake Acuity.

Paul scolded Ash for using that lineup. Ash replied to Paul that he would defeat Paul with the same Pokémon he had lost to Paul with.

Paul commanded, "Ice Beam!"

Ash smirked and commanded, "Aqua Jet!"

Buizel did as it was told and the Aqua Jet was frozen over. It hit Gastrodon in full force. Misty, Ranee, and Barry were very impressed.

Dawn explained, "You see, Buizel used to belong to me and I came up with the Ice Aqua Jet. It took Ash's touch to actually make it work."

Barry pointed out, "And it worked perfectly!"

Misty nodded in agreement and added, "It sure did and boy did it throw Paul for a loop."

Ranee agreed, "No kidding on that."

What no one knew was that Paul's mind was racing. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing anymore. Gastrodon was flying through the air.

Paul commanded, "Body Slam!"

Before Gastrodon could react, Ash told Buizel, "Ice Punch!"

Ice Punch hit Gastrodon and knocked it out.

The referee called, "Gastrodon is unable to battle! Buizel wins!"

Ash turned to Pikachu and told it, "If I know Paul, this battle is not over yet."

That's when Ash noticed something. Something in Paul's aura. Ash looked up, seeing Paul recalling Gastrodon back to its Pokeball. Ash felt the sorrow in Paul's heart. His mind, his mind was a different story. But Ash could feel in his aura all of the feelings in Paul's mind. The hatred for Reggie (when he lost to Brandon and there was more there Ash could sense but couldn't make out). The jealousy of Ash and Reggie (Ash being able to defeat Brandon and Reggie going on his journey first). The confusion of Reggie (why did he retire then and not when...) Just when Ash was about to find out, Paul called on Drapion. Ash knew that the battle had just begun.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Ash commanded, "Water Gun!"

Pin Missile was knocked back due to the counter shield.

Paul told Drapion, "Cross Poison!"

Ash told Buizel, "Dodge it and use Sonic Boom!"

Buizel quickly dodged Cross Poison and got behind Drapion. Before it could use Sonic Boom, Drapion's tail grabbed Buizel. Buizel struggled to get free. Drapion turned and sneered at the Water type. Buizel was trapped.

Ash yelled, with all his might, "Buizel, get out of there!"

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, with Paul just losing two of his Pokémon, Ash might be up against a brick wall. Can he defeat Drapion and defeat Paul? Find out, next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. A Real Rival Rouser!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Ash felt it in his aura. Something he didn't feel the first time he battled Paul. Confliction. Paul was conflicted and Ash didn't know why. All he knew was the current situation.

He was in the middle of his match against Paul and Buizel was struggling to get free from Drapion's grip.

Ash ordered, "Sonic Boom!"

Paul commanded, "Grab Buizel's tail!"

At those words, Drapion grabbed Buizel's tail and the move failed. Ash snarled under his breath. It was just like he thought...the battle had just begun. But he felt, in his aura, that there was another battle happening.

...

My eyes opened slowly and I found myself in some dark room. What happened? Where was I? I looked through some sort of window. That's when I saw Buizel was trying so hard to escape Drapion's grip. That's right...I was battling Ash in the quarter finals. But why was I feeling so strange...?

That's when I heard something. It was a high pitched sound, almost as if it was a Metal Sound. I covered my ears, groaning in pain. Before I passed out, I looked at Ash. Was...was he glowing a blue color...?

...

Ash had come up with an idea of how to get Buizel free as he instructed, "Buizel, inflate your flotation tube!" Buizel did as it was told and escaped Drapion's grip. Ash then commanded, "Water Gun!"

Buizel did as it was told and hit Drapion dead on. All of Ash's friends cheered at the sight.

Dawn cheered, "Nice job Ash!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

Brock commented, "That was a close one."

Misty stated, "Too close for my taste."

Barry replied, "Man this is getting intense!"

Ranee responded, "Well, this rivalry has always been heated. Just like Reggie told me."

Paul commanded his Pokémon, "Toxic Spikes!"

Toxic Spikes landed onto the battlefield as did Buizel and it was instantly poisoned.

Ash cried out in worry, "Buizel!"

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Pin Missile hit Buizel dead center, knocking the Water type out.

The referee called, "Buizel is unable to battle! Drapion wins!"

Brock stated, "That was rough."

Misty pouted, "I feel sorry for Buizel."

Dawn added, "Yeah, I do too."

"Pip..." Piplup said.

Barry replied, "Well there isn't much that could be done now."

Ranee agreed sadly, "Just got to keep watching..."

Ash called upon Staraptor and advised to beware of Drapion's tail.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Drapion did as what it was told.

Ash commanded, "Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor also did what it was told and just when Aerial Ace was about to hit, Drapion ducked and grabbed Staraptor with its tail.

Paul commanded, "Cross Poison!"

Drapion used its Cross Poison attack, which hit Staraptor and caused it to land on the ground.

Toxic Spikes took effect and knocked out Staraptor.

The referee stated, "Staraptor is unable to battle! Drapion wins!"

Ash called back Staraptor, feeling the confliction in Paul again in his aura. Paul was currently holding his head, as if he had a headache.

Ash couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Ash decided to put that on the back burner and threw out Torterra next. Torterra is effected by the Toxic Spikes as well.

...

Back in Veilstone, Reggie notes that Ash has made a big mistake.

...

Back at the stadium; Paul commanded, "Cross Poison!"

Ash commanded, "Energy Ball!"

Energy Ball hit first, causing Drapion to go back a little.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!" The two attacks collided, causing an explosion and the smoke cleared rather quickly. Ash commanded, "Rock Climb!"

Torterra did as it was told but before it could finish up the move, Paul countered.

He commanded, "Poison Fang!"

Drapion grabbed Torterra and used the Poison type move on the Grass/Ground type. Torterra is weakened.

Ash told his Pokémon, "Synthesis!"

Torterra healed itself up and that quickly proved to be a bad move.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

At that moment, Pin Missile hit Torterra, knocking it out.

Dawn commented, "Déjà vue."

Brock nodded in agreement as he knew that she was referencing Ash and Paul's battle at Lake Acuity.

The referee called, "Torterra is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" Ash recalled Torterra.

Brock commented, "I bet Paul did that to shatter Ash's confidence."

Misty pouted and responded, "I hope Ash is okay."

Barry stated, "Of course he's okay. This is Paul he's facing!"

Ranee sweatdropped as she replied, sarcastically, "You don't say..."

Back down on the field, Paul recalled Drapion after taunting Ash a little about their battle at Lake Acuity. Ash felt the same thing with his aura. Ash thought, _'Why am I sensing this now? What is happening with Paul...?'_ That's when he sensed something deep within Paul. Something he never sensed coming from Paul's aura. Fear. Disgrace. Humiliation. Abuse.

Ash picked up on that last one real quick. Why was that there? Was he sensing abuse?

Ash was snapped back to reality. He had an idea. Maybe, just maybe... He remembered something Brandon the Battle Pyramid King told him a while back.

_"I had to battle you, kid. I knew it would bring you forth. Pokémon battles always bring out the best and worst in people. But it always brings out their real and true selves."_

Ash thought, _'If Brandon is right, there is more to this than meets the eye.'_ Ash sent out Gliscor while Paul sent out Ninjask. Misty squirmed at the sight of the Bug type. She still hated bugs.

Paul commanded, "Agility!"

Ninjask did as it what it was told.

Ash commanded, "Stone Edge!"

Ninjask quickly dodged it and Ash was surprised at its speed.

Paul commanded, "Fury Cutter!"

Ash commanded, "Fire Fang!"

Gliscor didn't get a chance to attack for Ninjask was much speedier. Gliscor landed on the battlefield and the Toxic Spikes took effect. Ash had no choice but to call back Gliscor and call upon Infernape. Toxic Spikes took effect automatically. Ash thought, _'I've got to do something about those Toxic Spikes. Too bad I can't turn the whole battlefield upside down. Wait! Upside down, that's it!'_

Ash commanded his fire type, "Dig, Infernape!" Paul couldn't help but wonder what Ash was up to. Ash commanded, "Flare Blitz!"

At that command, Flare Blitz burned up the Pin Missiles underground and it hit Ninjask as well.

Paul commanded Ninjask as Infernape came up from underground, "Giga Drain!"

But, Ninjask was moving slower than usual. Ash saw this chance to strike.

Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!"

Infernape used Mach Punch against the Bug type and it went down for the count. Misty was relieved that the Bug type was down for the count.

The referee called, "Ninjask is unable to battle! Infernape wins!"

Paul recalled Ninjask and Ash recalled Infernape. Paul called upon Froslass to take over. Ash turned to his electric mouse and Pikachu ran on to the field.

Paul commanded, "Hail!"

At those moment, it started to hail in the stadium.

Brock commented, "That was a good choice seeing that Froslass' special ability is Snow Cloak. It moves faster in hail weather."

Dawn added, "It looks like Paul is trying to end this in one move."

Barry muttered, "Like Conway did before."

Misty stated, "Don't surprise me."

Ranee replied, "Yeah, doesn't with me either."

Ash was able to get Pikachu to land Iron Tail successfully. The hail stopped.

Paul commanded, "Ice Beam!" Ice Beam froze poor Pikachu solid. Paul commanded, "Ice Shard!"

Ice Shard was about to be launched but Ash reacted first.

He called out, "Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu did as it was told, shattered the ice, and hit Froslass dead center. Froslass was down and out.

The referee called, "Froslass is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

Barry, Ranee, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, and Misty cheered as they knew that Ash had the lead again. Ash felt the confliction within Paul yet again. Ash didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to keep going. He had to win this. Paul recalled Froslass and called upon Drapion.

Ash called Pikachu back and called upon Gliscor, who still looked weaken from its battle with Ninjask. Ash encouraged his Pokémon.

Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Ash commanded, "Dodge it!" Gliscor did so in a clever way. Ash commanded, "Stone Edge!"

Paul commanded, "Cross Poison!"

The two attacks collided head on, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared and Ash knew that this battle wasn't over with. Not in a long shot.

He looked over at Paul, who looked like he was a million miles away. Ash sensed his aura and was awed. One side was white while the other was completely black. Just like how Ash feared, it was exactly what happened to him a while ago. Ash knew had to defeat Paul and hope for the best.

Ash commanded, "Giga Impact!"

Gliscor did as it was told and went into the smoke.

Paul commanded, "Poison Fang!" That didn't work seeing that Gliscor had hit Drapion on its back and got away perfectly. Its training with the air battle master was helping Ash in a big way. It was giving him an edge. Ash decided not to get too ahead of himself, seeing that things weren't over yet. Paul commanded, "Pin Missile!"

Ash commanded, "X-Scissor!"

Gliscor dodged Pin Missile perfectly as Ash thought, _'Don't give up Paul. Whatever is going on...you have friends now... Don't push us away.'_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Will Ash pull off a victory? Or will Paul turn the tides? Stay tuned for the final installment as I promise you, it will get hot! Let me elaborate this chapter a little. I got this idea after seeing 'Battling the Enemy Within' for the hundredth time. That's where I got the idea for this chapter. I hope you like. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Battling a Thaw in Relations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

Gliscor was getting even closer to Drapion but just then, one of the Pin Missiles hit Gliscor dead center. Gliscor went down but it was not out. Ash snarled a little as Ash sensed it again.

Ash didn't know what it meant but he decided to try what his friends did when the evil king of Pokélantis took over. Ash started to try and reach out to him…he had to try.

Ash challenged, "What are you waiting for, Paul? Aren't you going to attack or are you too much of a chicken?"

Paul hissed, "I'm no chicken and I will prove it right here and now!" He turned to Drapion yelled, "Cross Poison!"

Ash told Gliscor, "Fire Fang!"

Gliscor dodged Cross Poison with the greatest of ease and hit Drapion dead center. Drapion was down and out.

The referee call, "Drapion is unable to battle! Gliscor wins!"

Misty stated, "Glad Drapion is down."

Ranee replied, "Yeah that was getting a little annoying."

Brock responded, "Well that leaves Paul with one Pokémon and Ash three."

Dawn told Brock, "There is no need to worry. I'm sure Ash will win."

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

Barry pointed out, worried, "Wait, the last one is gonna be fresh since it hasn't battled yet!"

Everyone paled a bit as Paul was down his final Pokémon…Electrivire. Ash wanted to recall Gliscor back but realized that Gliscor would have the advantage.

Paul commanded, "Electrivire, Thunder in the ground!"

Electrivire did as it was told and put its two tails into the ground. The Thunder tore apart the battlefield and hit Gliscor on the head.

Barry pointed out, "Wow, that looks a lot like what Ash did with Infernape earlier."

Misty, Ranee, Dawn, Brock, and Piplup nodded in agreement. Gliscor looked weak.

Ash decided to try something and commanded, "Giga Impact!"

Gliscor came in close to Electrivire.

Paul commanded, "Block it!" Electrivire did as it was told and blocked poor Gliscor. Electrivire wrapped its two tails around Gliscor, making it unable to move. Paul commanded, "Brick Break!"

Electrivire did as it was told and the attack knocked Gliscor out. Gliscor was down for the count.

The referee called, "Gliscor is unable to battle! Electrivire wins!"

Ash recalled Gliscor back and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu ran out onto the battlefield. Team Rocket was watching intensely like everyone else.

Brock pointed out, "It wouldn't be wise if Ash uses an electric attack against Electrivire, seeing that its special ability is Motor Drive. It will take no damage from any electric moves and its speed will be boosted."

Dawn added, "It would be."

Barry pointed out, "Then it will be the best if Ash avoids using electric moves."

Misty nodded and added, "Yeah otherwise Ash will be losing."

Raned whispered, "Please be careful Ash..."

Paul commanded, "Electrivire, Thunder in the ground!"

Ash thought, _'I knew that he was going to do that again.'_

Ash told Pikachu, "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu avoided the falling rocks and hit Electrivire right on the head.

Paul commanded, "Grab Pikachu!"

Electrivire grabbed Pikachu with both tails.

...

Back in Veilstone City, Reggie was disappointed that Ash fell for the same trap yet again.

...

Paul taunted Ash but it didn't faze Ash at all. He could still feel the conflict within Paul with his aura.

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu used Iron Tail to escape and hit Electrivire. Ash yelled to Pikachu, "Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran towards Electrivire with no fear.

Barry perked up and blurted out, "Why would Ash go and do that if he knows that it won't work?"

Misty whispered, loud enough for Brock to hear, "He's up to something."

Brock chuckled, "Wouldn't surprise me."

Dawn perked up and asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ranee answered, "Guess we are about to find out."

As soon as Pikachu collided with the final evolved form of Elekid, Electrivire's special ability was activated.

Paul commanded, "Thunder Punch!"

Electrivire did as it was told and charged at Pikachu with amazing speed.

Ash told Pikachu, "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu did as it was told and blocked Thunder Punch. Paul commented on how this was just like his first battle with Ash. With one arm free, Electrivire was able to use another attack.

Paul commanded, "Brick Break!"

With a swing of its arm, Brick Break hit Pikachu right on the head. Pikachu went down for the count.

The referee called, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Electrivire wins!"

Ash ran out to grab Pikachu as he felt the conflict getting stronger within Paul. Ash scooped Pikachu into his arms, walked back to his side, deep in thought. He put Pikachu down, whom looked worried.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu said, weakly.

Ash replied, "I know, I sense it too..." He took out Infernape's Pokeball and breathed, "This is it. Our last chance...to save Paul..."

Ash threw his Pokeball as his Infernape appeared. Within minutes, Electrivire was attacking Infernape left and right. And Infernape was attacking Electrivire attacking left and right as well.

The battle was getting intense and Infernape felt the effects of poison. The smoke cleared and Electrivire was still standing. Flamethrower, Brick Break, Mach Punch, and Thunder Punch were going back and forth between the two Pokémon. Even Cynthia was at the edge of her seat. She couldn't believe the battle that was unfolding before her very eyes.

Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!" Before the Mach Punch could hit,

Electrivire caught Infernape in its tails again.

Reggie complained, "Ah, man. How many times is Ash going to fall for that?"

Paul commanded, "Thunder!"

Electrivire electrocuted Infernape and the poor Fire/Fighting type went down.

Ranee gasped, "No... Infernape..."

Misty whispered, "It can't be over..."

Brock grimaced, "I hope not."

Barry shouted, "Come on, give Paul a fine!"

Dawn cheered, "You can do it!"

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

The referee start to say, "Infernape is unable to…"

Electrivire stopped the referee by taunting Infernape to get back up.

Paul told Infernape, "You're just as pathetic as your trainer."

Before anyone knew what was happening, a flash of red light captured their attention.

Ash told Paul, "That's what you think. This battle has only just begun." Everyone was thrilled at the sight. Even Team Rocket was thrilled. Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Paul commanded, "Thunder!" Flamethrower hit Electrivire head on as Paul now commanded, "Thunder Punch!"

Ash commanded, "Mach Punch!"

It was a direct hit. Ash and Paul now commanded their Pokémon with a final attack.

Paul commanded, "Thunder Punch!"

Ash commanded, "Flare Blitz!"

With that, the two attacks collided. Both of the Pokémon were still standing after the explosion of the two powerful attacks. Eventually, Electrivire went down and out for the count.

The referee yelled, "Electrivire is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins!"

As our heroes cheered for Ash's victory, Team Rocket did as well. Ash turned into the stands and smiled at his friends. He had finally had done it. He finally defeated Paul. Ash sensed Paul's aura and sensed it to be warm.

Ash looked over and saw Paul running over to Electrivire in worry. The Electric type was surprised, to say the least.

Paul asked, "Are you alright?" Electrivire had never seen Paul do that before but it liked the gesture. It nodded as Paul smiled. Paul told it, "Thanks so much and take a good rest."

He recalled Electrivire back to its ball as Infernape collapsed on the battlefield.

Ash called out, "Infernape!"

Ash got the weak Fire/Fighting type up as Paul ran over.

Paul asked, "Is Infernape okay?"

Ash shrugged and answered, "I don't know." He turned to Paul and asked, "Help me?"

Paul nodded and he grabbed Infernape's other arm. Pikachu ran out of the stadium, leading the charge. Paul and Ash dragged Infernape the Pokémon Center…together. Ash turned to Paul and saw the concern in his eyes. That's when Ash knew. Paul…the true Paul was back. Just like he suspected. Though he knew that he would have to wait for an explanation, he would wait.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so as the battle between Ash and Paul has ended in a happy ending, what will happen to Infernape? And what of Ranee's plan? Find that out and more...next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	9. Regaining Infernape's Trust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

That night was particularly long, especially for Paul and Ash. They were both waiting patiently for Nurse Joy to tell them how Infernape was doing. Pikachu and the other Pokémon were doing fine.

Paul asked, "So I guess I owe you a story, huh?"

Ash answered, "Only if you are okay with telling me and the others."

Paul nodded as he asked, "Would it be okay to tell them all together?"

Ash stated, "Sure, that's fine." There was a pause as Paul kept staring at Ash. Ash felt a bit uncomfortable and questioned, "What is it?"

Paul shook his head as he replied, "You know, when we were battling earlier, I could've sworn you were glowing blue."

Ash looked puzzled for a moment before he realized, "Oh you saw my aura..."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "You have aura?"

Ash confirmed, "Yeah, I'm a descent of Sir Aaron."

Paul's eyes went wide at that. Just as he was about to say something, Nurse Joy came over. Ash and Paul sprung to their feet.

Ash asked, "Nurse Joy, how's my Infernape?"

Nurse Joy answered, "Infernape is fine. As long it takes it easy for a while, it will have a full recovery."

Both Paul and Ash exchanged sighs of relief.

Paul asked, "Can we see it?"

Nurse Joy smiled and answered, "Of course!"

She led them into Infernape's room and saw Infernape resting. It woke up and saw Ash. It smiled and then perked up. It saw Paul.

...

**Infernape's POV**

What was Paul doing here? Hadn't he insulted me enough? And Ash was standing there, actually approving of him being here!

I asked, in my language, "What's he doing here?"

That's when I pointed to Paul, angrily. Ash saw this and put his hands up defensively.

He started to say, "Infernape, Paul has something to tell all of us..."

I snarled and told Ash, in my language, "If it is more insults, I'm not in the mood to listening to it."

Paul tried to say, "Infernape..."

I snapped as I yelled, in my language, "You've made it perfectly clear that you never cared about me! That's why you let me go! And from that day forward, I vowed that Ash and I would prove you wrong! And now that I did, I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

Ash turned to me as if he understood me and protested, "That's not fair to him, Infernape."

I was getting mad as I responded, in my language, "The way he treated me wasn't fair!" I turned away from them and added, in my language, "Get out of my sight."

Ash tried to say, "But Infernape..."

I turned back around and yelled as loud as I could, "Get out!"

With that, Ash ran out. But, before Paul could run out, I snarled at him.

He pleaded, "Infernape, please listen to me! Or at least listen to Ash!"

I found myself angry, so I got my Blaze activated to really make my point clear.

I yelled, in my language, "What part of _'get out'_ did you not understand?"

With that, Paul ran out as I went back to sleep.

...

**Normal POV**

Ash and Paul got into the hallway.

Paul admitted, "That could've gone better."

Ash agreed, "I should've expected that Infernape wasn't ready to listen to you."

Paul looked terrible as he whispered, "I actually don't blame Infernape. Especially after what I did to it..."

Ash patted his shoulder and pointed out, "Hey, if it is anything like my theory, then it isn't your fault."

Paul barely smied as they walked to the conference room.

...

Waiting for them in the conference room were all of their friends. Brock had called Reggie. Ranee called her parents. And Misty called Professor Oak, whom was with Delia Ketchum and Tracey.

Ash waved at his Mom as he took a place next to Brock and Misty. Misty kept her blush under control. Paul stood in the middle, seeing that Nurse Joy allowed a few Pokémon in.

Pikachu and Electrivire were there, looking at the mauve hair trainer. Paul sighed. He didn't like being the center of attention but he had no choice.

Paul explained, "Thank you all for being here. I appreciate it." He turned to Ranee and added, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and those around me."

Ranee blushed as she promised, "We'll talk later."

Paul just nodded as he told the entire story, "It all started the year I turned 8 years old. Reggie was 14 years old, on the road. Dad had lost his job. Things went downhill from there and he started to abuse us both. We couldn't tell anyone, in fear that he would come after us. So after Dad caught me sneaking out to the Veilstone City Festival, he tightened his leash. Mom was able to leave luckily. I wasn't so fortunate."

Paul then rolled up his sleeve, showing off a large scar on his right wrist. Everyone gasped and Ranee instantly ran over to him.

Ranee breathed, "Oh Paul...I'm so sorry..."

Paul hugged her and promised, "It wasn't your fault."

That's when he heard Ranee crying on his jacket. He rubbed her back. It was quiet for a long time.

Reggie spoke finally, _"I am sorry too, bro. If only I had known..."_

Paul kept Ranee in his arms and stated, "Then he would go after you. That's why I fell into a cold routine. I felt so betrayed...so lost..."

Brock questioned, "How did you come out of that anyhow?"

Ash admitted, "I think that was my aura somehow."

Misty looked confused as she asked, "You have aura?"

Dawn promised, "We will tell you later."

Barry huffed, "What's wrong with now? And can we find his Dad and fine him?"

Paul chuckled a bit and admitted, "If we do, I'm staying far away from him."

Professor Oak stated, _"Well we can at least put in a warrant for his arrest."_

Paul looked at the Pokémon researcher and asked, "You can do that?"

Professor Oak explained, _"Yes. I'll get straight to work."_

Tracey added, as Professor Oak headed off, _"We will keep in touch."_

Delia pleaded, _"Be good Ash."_

Ash chuckled as the phones hung up. He looked over to Paul, whom was clutching onto Ranee as if she would disappear. He couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong about her and Misty being together.

...

The very next day, Ash went over to his friends.

Ash went over and asked Ranee, "How did it go with Paul last night?"

Ranee smiled and answered, "It went well actually."

Misty teased, elbowing the brown haired teen, "Better than what you expected."

Ranee just blushed shyly. Ash couldn't help but wonder... That's when Dawn spoke.

Dawn admitted, "I feel so bad for Paul."

Brock added, "No child should ever have to go through that."

Barry made a fist and yelled, "If I ever come across his father, I'm going to give him a fine like there is no tomorrow!"

Everyone sweatdropped. But that's when Ash noticed.

Ash asked, "Hey where's Paul?"

Ranee shrugged and answered, "I haven't seen him since last night."

Barry wondered, "I hope he's okay."

Brock grimaced, "And I hope he didn't go to see Infernape."

Dawn replied, "We all agree on that."

Misty responded, "So true..."

With that, Ash went off for his match while Ranee went off to train.

...

Later that afternoon, Paul was headed towards Ash's match and to check on his healing Pokémon when all of the sudden he heard a crash and thud.

He asked a loud, "What was that?"

That's when he saw a robot and a robot hand taking a few of the Pokeballs and...Ash's Infernape. Paul gasped as he ran over and saw....Team Rocket!

He questioned, "Alright, what are you three losers up to?"

The thieves answered by doing their motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance and commented, "I am so not scared of that lame old motto."

Jessie snapped, "Lame? Excuse me, cold hearted twerp but that motto is the foundation of our very evilness!"

Paul reminded her, "Excuse me but the name happens to be Paul."

Jessie groaned, "Whatever."

James snapped, "Meowth, get us out of here."

Meowth got out a remote and told him, "You bet!"

With that, Meowth pushed the button and the robot started to take off.

Paul yelled, "Get back here, you thieves!" With that, he raced after them. Paul grabbed onto the robot that was holding Infernape. He felt his feet lifting off of the ground and Paul looked over at Infernape. It was looking at him, with shock in its eyes. Paul promised, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

Paul then started to climb up the robot.

James yelled, "Meowth, do something!"

Jessie hissed, "The cold hearted twerp is starting to act like the twerp!"

Meowth sadly pointed out, "We can't go any faster."

Paul kept climbing and got to Infernape.

He told it, "Hang on, Infernape. I'm going to save all of our skins."

Paul then climbed past Infernape and got to the cabinet.

Jessie yelled, "Alright, who invited the cold hearted twerp?"

Paul threatened, "You're taking Infernape or any of these Pokeballs."

James snapped, "We'll see about that! Hop to it, Carnvine!" He threw his Pokeball and the fly catcher appeared. It did a quick u-turn, biting James' on the head. James yelled, pulling Carnvine off, "Not me, the cold hearted twerp! Bullet Seed!"

At that moment, Carnvine got off of James' head and started Bullet Seed. Using his acrobats, Paul was able to dodge them. Paul was able for Carnvine to miss him and hit the rockets. It exploded as the quickly went down. In the confusion, the robot hand let go of Infernape.

Paul saw this and jumped down. He grabbed Infernape and forced it up. He landed on the ground with a thud, landing on a few scars as he hissed in pain. Infernape landed without a scratch.

Paul got up slowly and in pain as he asked Infernape, "Infernape, are you okay?"

Before Infernape could answer, Jessie snarled at James after getting out of the wreckage.

She stated, "If you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself." She threw a Pokeball and Seviper appeared. She commanded, "Poison Tail!"

Seviper came straight at them. Paul got in front of Infernape and protected it. Before the Poison Tail could hit him, a Flamethrower hit Seviper first. Seviper went down but it was not out. That's when he saw Infernape, standing in front of him.

Paul asked, surprised, "Infernape?"

...

**Infernape's POV**

I turned to my former master, who was looking at me in shock. He couldn't believe that I had saved him and I could not believe that I could not see the love in his eyes before.

I told him, in my language, "I understand now. You never meant to hurt me. You always wanted us to be partners."

James asked, "Meowth, what's Chimmy saying?"

Meowth translated, "Chimmy is saying that he understands now that the cold heart twerp never meant to hurt him. That he wanted them to be partners."

My former master responded, "That is true. You see, my father abused my Mom and I after he lost his job when I was eight. I pushed away friends...like Ranee and Ash." That's when he dropped to his knees and cried. He begged, in between tears, "I'm so sorry, Infernape. Please, forgive me."

I walked over and wiped away his tears and responded, in my language, "I already have."

He smiled at me, knowing what I had said.

Jessie scolded, "Enough with the drama! Seviper, Bite!"

Seviper came at me with a fast speed.

Paul got to his feet and commanded, "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

I did as I was told and used Flamethrower on Seviper. It was strong enough to knock into Carnvine, then Team Rocket, and then into the robot. With an explosion and a ping, they were gone. Paul came over to me as I collapsed a little.

He told me, as he hugged me, "Infernape that was amazing." He then added, as he let go, "I see nothing wrong with us being friends." He asked, "Do you?" I smiled as I hugged my former master...and friend. He added, "I'll take that as a yes."

With that, we took the Pokeballs back to the center.

Nurse Joy gushed, "Oh, thank you so much for getting the Pokeballs back, Paul."

Paul smiled and responded, "Truth be told, Nurse Joy, Infernape was the one who defeated Team Rocket."

I perked up. He had just given me credit for saving the day! I couldn't believe it but then again, this was a brand new Paul.

Nurse Joy commented, "Well, thank you Infernape."

"Paul!" I heard my master shouting.

Paul spun around and saw Ash running over with Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Ranee, Misty, Brock, and Barry on his heels.

Paul smiled and responded, "Hey, Ash."

I turned to my master too as he told us, "I made it to the finals!"

Paul smiled told him, "That's great Ash!"

Dawn perked up when she saw me and asked, "What's Infernape doing out of bed?"

Brock asked, "What happened?"

I answered, in my language, "It's a long story."

Paul commented, "Like Infernape said, it's a long story."

With that, we both busted out laughing with everyone watching over in shock at the sight.

...

That evening, Ranee was training with her Alakazam and Absol. Misty was watching nearby. That's when they heard somebody coming. Absol snarled as both girls spun around. That's when they saw Paul.

Misty greeted, "Hey Paul."

Paul teased, "No wonder Ash thinks you two are together. You spend a lot of time together."

Ranee blushed modestly as she explained, "Well Misty has been a real big help to me. And she wants the same thing I do. Her and Ash together."

Misty was the one to blush now as she told Ranee, "I'll take my leave. I'll chat with you later."

With that, Misty left, leaving Paul and Ranee alone. Paul held her in a hug, which Ranee returned. They had a lot to speak on but they knew to take one step at a time.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, this is interesting turn of events. Now that Infernape and Paul patched things up, can Ranee do the same with Paul? Find out, next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	10. Testing the Rough Waters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

The very next morning, Paul woke up with Ranee cuddled into him. The girl was sound asleep, her hand over his heart.

Paul couldn't help but blush. He laid back down, running his fingers through her hair. _'Why did I ever push you away?'_ Paul thought sadly. He kissed her forehead, making her stir lightly.

Ranee mumbled, "Hmm? Paul...?"

Paul whispered, "Morning. I didn't mean to wake you."

Ranee smiled as she teased, "I don't mind this wake up call." Paul chuckled as she asked, "Why don't we take a walk soon? My match doesn't start til 3 this afternoon."

Paul nodded and answered, "I would like that."

Ranee kissed his cheek as she slowly got up out of the bed. Paul watched her as she picked up her pouch. He got up from the bed and walked over to Ranee. He hugged her from behind, making her giggle. Paul kissed her cheek from behind, pulling away. He grabbed his bag, seeing the blush on her face. He just smiled.

...

A few minutes later, the two were walking by the fast moving river. The two of them were talking casually, trying to catch up.

Paul questioned, "You think that you are ready for your semi-final match?"

Ranee honestly answered, "I'm think I am." She was about to take his hand when all of the sudden, a Haze came and the two of them started to cough. She asked, coughing, "What's going on?!"

That's when the two heard a motto:

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It speaks to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

Paul coughed, "Team Rocket!"

James threw a Pokeball as his Carnvine popped out. It did a U-Turn and bit James right on the head.

He complained, "Not me, them! Bullet Seed!"

Carnvine got off of James and fired Bullet Seed. Due not being able to see, Paul accidently bumped into Ranee and she fell into the river. Ranee screamed as she was swept away.

Paul coughed, "Ranee!" He threw a Pokeball and his Gastordon appeared. He commanded, "Mud Bomb!"

Gastordon fired the Ground type move but as the Haze faded, Team Rocket was gone. Paul paled as he looked at the river.

Paul turned to his Water/Ground type and stated, "We have to go in the river and save Ranee!"

Gastordon didn't hesitate as it followed its trainer (whom abandoned his jacket to be in a black t-shirt) into the water.

...

Down the river, still being swept away, Ranee was still struggling. She managed to get to one of her Pokeballs and threw it. Out came her Gorebyss.

She yelled, "Gorebyss help me!"

Gorebyss did as it told and swam over to her. Gorebyss had gotten her safely but it was trying its hardest to get to shore but the current was too strong.

Ranee slipped off and into the water. Gorebyss followed as did Paul and Gastordon. Gorebyss used Psychic to bring the unconscious Ranee to Paul and Gastordon. The two took her to the surface with Gorebyss following.

When Paul got to the surface, he gasped for air. The three of them took Ranee to the shore. When they got there, Paul caught his breath. He went over to Ranee, starting CPR. After giving her the kiss of life, Ranee started to cough.

Paul was worried and asked, "Ranee, are you okay?"

Ranee coughed some more and finally answered, "Yeah, I'm okay." She turned to Gorebyss and Gastordon as she added, "Thanks for your help, Gorebyss. You too, Gastordon."

Paul added, "Yes, thank you."

Both Gorebyss and Gastordon smiled. Both trainers recalled back their Pokémon. Ranee turned to Paul as she blushed hotly. Paul was dripping wet and his jacket was nowhere to be seen.

She asked awkwardly, trying not to let her blush be seen, "Uh...what now?"

Paul answered, "Well we got to start heading back for your match." That's when he noticed something. Her locket was open. That's when he saw the picture of them at the festival. He blushed as he breathed, "You did keep it..."

Ranee looked as she saw her locket open. She closed it, turning red.

She told him, "Of course I kept it. I wanted to remember the good times. And the way things used to be."

Paul took her hands and laced their fingers together as he stated, "They can be like that again. Only if you would be mine."

Ranee was beat red now as her heart skipped a beat. She was about to answer yes when she noticed something.

She asked awkwardly, "Before I answer that, do you know where we are?"

Paul paled. Ranee knew she got her answer as she groaned.

He admitted, "Sorry, I don't."

Ranee got to her feet as she threw a Pokeball. With a flash of light, her Fearow appeared.

With a flick of her wrist, her Fearow appeared.

She asked, "Fearow, can you find the stadium?" Fearow nodded and flew off. Ranee yelled as it left, "I'm counting on you!"

Paul entered a forest with Ranee following. Just before they could make any headway, a Vespiquen appeared in front of them. Paul was about to call on Magmortar when Vespiquen launched a Hyper Beam.

Ranee grabbed his hand and ran away from it with Paul on her heels.

Paul stated, looking back at it, "It is still coming!"

Ranee stopped running as she threw another Pokeball. With a flash of light, a Snover appeared.

Ranee commanded, "Snover, Ice Shard!"

Snover did as it was told and hit Vespiquen pretty hard. It was enough to make the beehive Pokémon fly in the other direction. The couple breathed a sigh of relief.

Paul admitted, "Quicker than a Flamethrower."

Ranee turned to the frosted tree Pokémon and told it, "Great work, Snover."

"Snow!" Snover said, hugging her.

Paul smiled as he teased, "Isn't that a cold hug?"

Ranee stuck out her tongue and stated, "Well I love it." With that, Ranee recalled Snover as she heard Fearow screeching. She asked, "Did you find the stadium?"

Fearow nodded as they followed Fearow. But then, a suction sound got their attention as Fearow had gotten sucked up.

Paul asked, "Hey, what's going on here?!"

That's when they heard some evil cackling.

Ranee groaned, "You had to ask?"

Team Rocket's balloon came up over the horizon with a patch up robot which had Fearow.

The couple yelled in unison, "Team Rocket!"

Ranee yelled, "Give me back Fearow, you thieves!"

Jessie answered, "Sure as soon as you stop being twerps. Go, Seviper!"

She threw a Pokeball and out popped Seviper. James yelled, "Let's go, Carnvine!" He also threw a Pokeball and out popped Carnvine. It did a u-turn and bit James on the head. He yelled, "Not me, them!"

The couple looked at one other and nodded. They thought it would be best that they should work together. They both got a Pokeball ready and threw them.

Paul yelled, "Battle stance, Magmortar!"

Within a flash of light, the Fire type appeared.

Ranee yelled, "To the curtain, Ampharos!"

Within another flash of light, the Electric type appeared.

Jessie commanded, "Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Seviper came at Magmortar and Ranee decided to protect it.

Ranee commanded, "Ampharos, Thunder!"

Thunder saved Magmortar in the nick of time.

James commanded, "Carnvine, Bullet Seed!"

The Bullet Seed came at Ampharos and Paul decided to protect it.

Paul commanded, "Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower saved Ampharos in the nick of time. The couple smiled at one other, blushing as they did.

Ranee commanded, "Ampharos Signal Beam!"

Paul commanded, "Magmortar, Ice Punch!"

The two moves hit Seviper and Carnvine dead center. It also hit Team Rocket, freed Fearow, and the thieves were blasted off. Ranee and Paul hugged. They parted as Fearow screeched, catching their attention.

Ranee panicked, "Ah, we only got ten minutes to get to the stadium!"

Paul stated, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, the couple ran off for the stadium and Ranee made it just in time. Paul gave her a quick good luck kiss before going to find the others.

...

Awhile later, Ranee managed to take down a Cacturne went down.

The referee called, "Cacturne is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victor of this match is Ranee Katina!"

Ranee yelled, "We did it!"

"Infern!" Infernape said, jumping up happily.

The announcer shouted, _"Well, it's decided! Ranee Katina from Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be facing off against each other in the finals! Be here, the day after tomorrow! For it will be an exciting match!"_

Ranee told Infernape, "He has no idea. Right, Infernape?"

"Infern!" Infernape said, nodding.

What she didn't know was that what Ash told Brock earlier that day. That after his last match, he would tell Ranee that the better trainer has won.

He was going to give up Misty, even if that meant his own misery.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, with the finals finally decided, Ranee and Ash will finally go head-to-head. Who will emerge victorious: Ranee Katina or Ash Ketchum? Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	11. The Final Match of the Century!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

The very next day, Ash and Pikachu entered the stadium. They heard the roar of the crowd and the energy of the stadium. This was it. He was in the finals against Ranee. Speaking of whom, she had just walked in on the other side of the stadium. Last night, Brock had told everyone what Ash had told him. That he was going to give up telling Misty how he felt either way after the match went.

Misty breathed, "What?!"

Paul groaned, "Man, just when things can't get any worse."

Dawn asked, "What do we do?"

"Pip..." Piplup said.

Ranee stated, "Stick with the plan. We have no choice at this point."

Barry complained, "Man I can't believe this. If I would, I would fine Ash for this!"

...

Back in the present day, Ranee knew the gravity of the situation. But she wasn't going to take it easy on Ash. She was going to battle him, no matter what.

The announcer boomed, _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference! Today, we have an exciting match up! On the left hand side is Ranee Katina, a coordinator/trainer from Veilstone City trying to reach the very top. But, will she taste victory or will Ash Ketchum, a young budding train from Pallet Town stop her from getting there? Let's watch and see."_

The battlefield was decided; it was a desert like battlefield. With the field in place, Ranee got out a Pokeball.

She stated, "Here we go and we're not holding back. To the curtain, Sandslash!"

She threw her Pokeball and her Sandslash appeared. Dawn got her Pokédex out and looked up Sandslash.

Dexter chirped, _"Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon. If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spikes and claws. They grow back in a day."_

Brock pointed out, "Sandslash is a Ground type and it would have an advantage on a desert like battlefield like this."

Paul added, "She wants to give herself plenty enough room to study Ash's battle style."

Barry responded, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that they never had a one-on-one battle before."

Misty shouted, "Come on, Ash! You can do it!"

Ash got a Pokeball ready and said, "Sceptile, I choose you!"

He threw his Pokeball and his Sceptile appeared.

The referee told them, "Ranee has the first attack. Begin!"

Ranee didn't waste any time and commanded, "Fury Cutter!"

Sandslash ran at Sceptile with amazing speed.

Dawn commented, "It's fast."

Ash responded, "But, Sceptile is faster. Dodge it!"

With ever greater speed, Sceptile dodged the super effective move.

Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Nice try but it is going to take more than that to stop Sandslash. Swift!"

Sandslash spun around making little stars come out of its body. It hit Sceptile.

Ash yelled out, "Sceptile!"

Sceptile was a bit dazed but unhurt.

Ranee smiled and responded, "Sceptile has great endurance. But, it won't stand a chance against this. Poison Jab!"

Sandslash spun around and made a fist. It came at Sceptile but Ash reacted first.

Ash commanded, "Leaf Storm!"

Leaf Storm hit Sandslash first. Sandslash went down and it was out.

The referee called, "Sandslash is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!"

Ranee recalled her Pokémon and said, "Great job. Take a nice long rest."

Brock commented, "Sandslash was so fast like Sceptile."

Barry nodded and responded, "I have to agree."

Misty wondered, "I wonder what Ranee is going to do against Sceptile."

Ranee got another Pokeball ready and threw it. Within a flash of light, her Snover appeared. Ash thought, _'She's going with an Ice type. Nice idea.'_

He warned, "Be careful, Sceptile."

Sceptile nodded.

The referee yelled, "Begin!"

Ash commanded, "Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile nodded and the Bullet Seed came straight at Snover.

Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Snover did as it was told. She commanded, "Snover, Ice Beam right at Sceptile's chest!"

Snover did as it was told and not only did it cause damage, it froze Sceptile a bit as well!

Ash yelled, "Sceptile!"

Sceptile struggled to get free.

Ranee commanded, "Icy Wind!"

Snover got in at close range and fired. It froze Sceptile solid and it was down for the count.

The referee called, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Snover wins!"

Ranee and Snover celebrated as Snover started to glow a bright white light. As Ash recalled Sceptile, he had saw Snover was gone and in its place was Abomasnow.

The announcer yelled, _"Well, this an interesting turn of events as Snover has evolved into Abomasnow!"_

Dawn perked up and admitted, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

Paul knew that Snover was strong from the other day went Ranee used it to save their butts but he never expected this. Ranee got out her purple Pokédex and looked up her newly evolved Pokémon.

Dexter chirped, _"Abomasnow, the frosted tree Pokémon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are covered with snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards."_

Ranee smiled at Abomasnow and gushed, "That's awesome! You evolved into Abomasnow!" Abomasnow smiled. Ash smiled too. This gave him a chance to give Ranee a shock. She turned to Ash and asked, curious, "So, Ash. Which Fire type are you going to use? Torkoal or Infernape?"

Ash smirked and answered, "Neither."

Ranee perked up as did Paul, Barry, Dawn, and Piplup. Brock and Misty exchanged smiles.

Ranee asked, "Then who?"

Ash threw his Pokeball and out popped…Charizard!

Dawn blurted out, "Ash has a Charizard?!"

Paul yelled, "No way!"

Barry yelled at Misty and Brock, "I'm so going to fine you guys for not telling us that!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Dawn looked up Charizard in her Pokédex.

Dexter chirped, _"Charizard, the flame Pokémon. Breathing hot, intense flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath can inflict terrible pain on enemies."_

Ranee perked up as she studied Charizard. That's when she knew. Her Abomasnow was no match against a Charizard.

The referee called, "Begin!"

At that moment, Ranee recalled her Pokémon. Ash perked up as he wondered which Pokémon she could switch Abomasnow for. She got the next Pokeball ready and clutched it pretty tight.

She whispered, "I'm counting on you my old friend. Bring us victory." With that, she added, "To the curtain, Infernape!"

She threw her Pokeball and her starter Pokémon appeared. _'Infernape was Ranee's first Pokémon. No doubt that it is strong,'_ Ash thought.

He turned to his dragon and asked, "You ready?" Charizard roared, telling Ash that it was ready. Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!"

With that, Dragon Rage headed straight for Infernape.

Ranee commanded, "Fire Blast!"

With that, the two attacks hit each other head on, creating an explosion.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, as the battle drags on, Ranee and Ash are both down one Pokémon a piece. Now, with these two fearsome Fire types facing off against each other, will Ash prevail or will Ranee? Be here for the next installment! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Aura Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

When Dragon Rage and Fire Blast collided, it caused an explosion. But, Dragon Rage got through and hit Infernape dead center. It was a bit shocked but it was alright.

Ranee admitted, "I never expected for you to have a Charizard."

Ash offered, "How about we hold off on the Fire type match up until later?"

Ranee replied, "Sounds good to me."

With that, they both recalled their Fire types. Ash knew with Charizard out there, it could rip through all of Ranee's Pokémon and he didn't want that. Ash wanted a fair fight.

As Ranee stared at the scoreboard, she had five Pokémon left as did Ash. She knew two of his Pokémon and he knew three of his. Ranee knew that she had to get him reveal the other four of his Pokémon. So, she threw out her Abomasnow.

Abomasnow looked ready to fight as Ash threw out another Fire type, Infernape. Ranee thought, _'I'm not surprised by this move. Abomasnow is at a clear disadvantage but I'm giving up. We have a match to win.'_

The referee shouted, "Begin!"

Ranee checked over her newly evolved Pokémon with her Pokédex and commanded, "Wood Hammer!"

Abomasnow went over to Infernape and got its attack ready.

Ash quickly commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Infernape's flames were powerful enough to send Abomasnow back on its back. It was also close and powerful enough to knock out the poor Ice/Grass type.

The referee called, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Infernape wins!"

Brock explained, "Since Abomasnow had just evolved Ranee couldn't really do much of anything to Infernape."

Barry asked, "Do you think the pressure is getting to her?"

Paul shrugged as he answered, "I honestly can't tell, since this is Ranee's second Pokémon that she lost."

Misty agreed, "Good point."

Dawn cheered, "You guys can do it!"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup squeaked.

Ranee recalled her Abomasnow and got another Pokeball ready.

She stated, "To the curtain, Gorebyss!"

She threw her Pokeball and her Gorebyss made an appearance. Dawn got out her Pokédex and looked it up.

Dexter chirped, _"Gorebyss, the south sea Pokémon. It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason."_

Misty breathed, "It is beautiful..."

Barry stated, "That Gorebyss looks really strong!"

Paul explained, "Ranee caught Gorebyss when she was traveling around in Hoenn. That's what her parents told me. They watch over all of her Pokémon."

Misty reasoned, "That's why she has strong Pokémon..."

Brock nodded and responded, "Well, one thing is for sure. Infernape is at a disadvantage."

Ash asked, "Can you handle it?"

Infernape nodded.

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ash decided to go with the direct approach and commanded, "Infernape, Mach Punch!"

Infernape came at Gorebyss with great speed. Unknown to Ash, that's what Ranee wanted.

Ranee commanded, "Water Pulse!"

Gorebyss launched the water type move and it hit Infernape pretty hard.

Ash snarled and commanded, "Infernape, quick use Dig!"

Infernape burrowed underground.

Ranee told him, "Not so fast, Ash. Use Hydro Pump!"

Gorebyss did as it was told and fired a Hydro Pump right in the hole Infernape created. The Hydro Pump was so powerful that it forced Infernape out of the hole and knocked it out.

The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Gorebyss wins!"

Barry told them, "Ash should've brought Infernape back to its ball before hand."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Ash recalled his Fire type. Ash thanked Infernape for its hard work and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu went out onto the battlefield.

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ranee commanded, "Psychic!"

Gorebyss lifted Pikachu up into the air, which freaked Pikachu out. Gorebyss landed Pikachu on the ground, harshly.

Ash asked, "Pikachu, are you okay?" Pikachu nodded as Ash commanded, "Thunderboltolt!"

Thunderbolt hit Gorebyss rather hard before Ranee could have a chance to react. Gorebyss went down for the count.

The referee called, "Gorebyss is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

Ash called out Pikachu, who came back to Ash's side. Ash sensed something with Ranee's next Pokémon. He couldn't help why his aura was bugging him. Ranee threw her next Pokeball and her Fearow appeared.

Ash got his next Pokémon ready, Snorlax.

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ranee commanded, "Aerial Ace!"

Fearow came at Snorlax with great speed.

Ash commanded, "Body Slam!"

Snorlax came at Fearow with its big belly.

Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!"

Fearow was fast as it dodge Snorlax's belly and hit Snorlax from behind. Ash snarled and thought, _'Fearow is fast just like all of Ranee's Pokémon. Fearow is going to be hard to hit. So, how do…. Wait, that's it!'_

Ash commanded, "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax got Hyper Beam ready as Ranee got comfortable.

She commanded, "Drill Peck!"

Fearow got in close and hit Snorlax hard. But, that was what Ash wanted.

He commanded, "Body Slam!"

Snorlax did as it was told and slammed down on Fearow with all of its weight. Snorlax pulled up and Fearow was down.

The referee called, "Fearow is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!"

Misty complained, "How many times is Ranee going to fall for that?"

Barry asked, "Do you think she did that for a reason?"

Dawn questioned, "But why would she do that?"

"Pip." Piplup said.

Brock stated, "I'm not sure."

That's when Paul realized, "I am."

Ranee recalled Fearow as she smirked. She had gotten Ash right where she wanted him as she called upon her fifth Pokémon, her Absol. Ash saw the dark type and new that he was in trouble. Maybe this was what his aura was trying to warn him about…

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse!"

Ash commanded, "Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks collided, thus creating another explosion.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, with Ash down two Pokémon and Ranee down three, it is going be an exciting match as Ash now goes up against Ranee's Absol with his Snorlax. Who will emerge from the smoke Absol or Snorlax? Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have been dealing with personal issues. My Mom passed away three years ago on this day. So I've been kinda preparing myself for today. Now that it is almost over, I'm gonna wrap up this story and go to my next story. As of right now, Sins of a Father 2 is on hiatus. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. The Truth Comes Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

As the smoke cleared, Ash was able to see Ranee's Absol standing strong. Hyper Beam didn't phase it a bit but Dark Pulse did a lot of damage on Snorlax. Snorlax was even down and out for just the one blow!

The referee called, "Snorlax is unable to battle! Absol wins!"

The crowd went nuts as Ranee flipped a piece of her hair of out of her face.

She told Absol, "Nice work."

Ash knew things were going to change in an instant. After all, that's what the finals are all about...surprises. He got his next Pokeball ready and threw it. Heracross appeared. Ash knew that a Bug type would have an advantage over a Dark type. He wanted Misty to be his...not hers.

Ash shouted, "Hey Ranee, I'm not gonna walk away the loser here!"

Ranee shouted back, "Neither am I!"

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ash commanded, "Megahorn!"

Heracross came straight at Absol and Ranee wasn't worried.

She commanded, "Psycho Cut!"

Absol flicked its head and the powerful Psychic attack hit Heracross dead center.

Barry commented, "Wow, Absol is fast."

Brock added, "It seems like all of Ranee's Pokémon are speedy."

Dawn was in awe, "Can you imagine their training then?"

"Pip..." Piplup said.

Misty responded, "I could. I saw her train."

Paul replied, "So have I."

The referee called, after seeing Heracross down and out, "Heracross is unable to battle! Absol wins!"

Ash couldn't believe how strong this Absol was. Heracross couldn't even land one attack. Ash recalled Heracross and brought out his dragon.

Ranee whispered, "Here we go..."

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!"

Charizard roared and launched its attack.

Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Absol did as it was told and quickly dodged the attack. Ranee commanded, "Dark Pulse, go!"

Absol launched the attack right at Charizard and it quickly dodged it.

Ash commanded, "Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew over to Absol and Ranee decided on a last ditch effort.

She commanded, "Night Slash!"

Absol hit Charizard with Night Slash but Charizard picked up the disaster Pokémon, took it up into the air, turned around and around and slammed it down into the ground. Absol was down and out. Ash celebrated.

The referee called, "Absol is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Ranee recalled Absol as Ash thought, _'This is no time to be celebrating. Ranee's got one fresh Pokémon that I haven't faced yet. And if her Absol was that fast, there's no doubt that her last Pokémon is super speedy.'_ Paul knew which Pokémon Ranee was going to use. Ranee got her Pokeball ready and threw it up into the air. Out came a Flygon. Dawn got her Pokédex out.

Dexter chirped, _"Flygon, the mystic Pokémon and the evolved form of Vibrava. It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of its wings sounds like a woman singing."_

Ranee called out to her Flygon, "Be careful, Flygon. This Charizard is at a very high level."

Flygon nodded.

The referee called, "Begin!"

Both of the dragons took off as Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Ranee commanded, "Dragonbreath!" The two attacks collided head on and did damage to the other. Ranee commanded, "Iron Tail!"

Flygon swung its tail at Charizard.

Ash yelled, "Catch it!"

Charizard did as it was told and caught Flygon's tail.

Ranee smirked and told Ash, "Got you." She commanded, "Aerial Ace!"

Aerial Ace got Flygon out of that jam, did damage, and it flew away from Charizard.

Ash snarled and commented, "Not bad."

Ranee responded, "I may not be able to fly or hold my breath underwater for a long time but the one thing I've taught my Pokémon is to be speedy." Ranee commanded, "Dragonbreath!"

Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!"

The two attacks collided and Dragon Rage got threw after it build up from Dragonbreath and hit Flygon hard. It landed on the ground hard. It was down and out.

The referee called, "Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Ranee recalled her fallen dragon. She thought, 'Well, at least Flygon was able to do a lot of damage to Charizard. I'm still in this.'

Ranee took out Infernape's Pokeball and whispered, "No matter what happens, my friend, we'll be partners until the end." She yelled, "And we're not giving up that easily. To the curtain, Infernape!"

She threw her Pokeball and her last Pokémon appeared...Infernape.

Ash knew that Infernape had taken some damage from when it battled Charizard earlier but he also knew that Charizard took a lot of damage from both Absol and Flygon. Things weren't going to be easy.

The referee called, "Begin!"

Ash commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Ranee also commanded, "Flamethrower!"

The two Flamethrowers collided and Infernape's Flamethrower cut through Charizard's like nothing.

Barry asked, "What's wrong with Charizard?"

Dawn answered, "It's probably tired."

Paul responded, "I have a feeling that it is going to go down between Infernape and Pikachu."

Flamethrower hit the weakened Charizard. It fell out of the sky and down on to the battlefield. It was down and out.

The referee called, "Charizard is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" Ash recalled Charizard and turned to his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu headed out on to the battlefield, charged and ready to go. The referee called, "Begin!"

Ranee commanded, "Solarbeam!"

Infernape got charged up and Ash saw this as a chance to strike.

Ash commanded, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did as it was told and both attacks hit their mark. Pikachu and Infernape were both still standing.

Ranee asked Ash, "Why don't we make this final mark one to remember?"

Ash answered, "You're on!"

Ranee commanded, "Flare Blitz!"

Ash commanded, "Volt Tackle!"

Both Pokémon charged at one another and collided, causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared as both Pokémon stared the other down. Pikachu and Infernape were both catching their breath. As Infernape smiled, it went down for the count.

The referee called, "Infernape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and the victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash couldn't believe it. He won!

Ash yelled, "We did it!" He ran out to Pikachu, who at that moment collapsed into his arms. Ash caught his best friend and partner and gushed, "Pikachu, you're the best!"

"Pika ok." Pikachu responded, weakly.

Ranee went over to Infernape. Infernape gave her a _'I'm sorry'_ look.

She smiled as she told it, "No need to worry, Infernape. You did your best and that's what counts."

Infernape smiled at its master as Ash went over.

He offered her his hand and told Ranee, "That was an awesome battle."

Ranee got up, shook his hand, and responded, "It sure was and I'm glad that you won, Ash. And make sure that you tell Misty of how you feel. She feels the same."

With that, Ranee recalled Infernape with her left hand and left. Ash felt a little confused but then he slowly figured it out. He blushed madly before turning around to the stands. He saw Misty there and for the first time since the Sinnoh League started, he waved at her. Misty blushed and waved back.

...

That afternoon, reporters swamped Ash as he accepted the winner's trophy.

One of them asked me, "Would you like to say a few words?"

Ash answered, "I would love to. I would like to thank my Mom for always being there for me, my friends for supporting me, Ranee for giving me a great battle, and most importantly...I would like to thank my Pokémon for doing a fine job. They deserve this trophy more than I do." At that moment, his whole team popped out of their poke balls and they posed...together. Ash added, "I would like also to give a special thanks to one very special girl in my life. The only girl that I have always loved, always will love, and will forever love." Ash looked right up into the stands and finished, "Misty Waterflower, come on down!"

Misty ran down from the stands and hugged Ash tightly, knocking his hat right off. Ash returned it, chuckling.

Misty mumbled, "About time you figured it out, you dork..."

Ash tried not to laugh as he looked up into the stands. Paul and Ranee were sharing a kiss. That's when Ash leaned in and kissed Misty on the lips.

Misty returned it. Even though Ash felt like a fool, he was glad that he had Misty back. As they broke out of their kiss, a Pokémon appeared to them.

It was a Togekiss. The Togekiss seemed to know Ash and Misty. That's when Misty realized...

She asked, "Togetic?"

It nodded and cooed to Ash and Misty. The couple both exchanged smiles as the media took several pictures. One thing was for sure, neither Ash nor Misty would never forget this trip as long as they lived.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, as the Sinnoh League comes to a close with Ash as the big winner, what will happen to our heroes? Be here for the next exciting chapter! Well, what do you think? Good or bad twist? Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Decisions, decisions, decisions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

It was the day after the Sinnoh League and as our heroes were leaving, they were run over by the media. Luckily; Paul, Ranee, and Barry kept them out of Ash's hair as they ran towards the Pokémon Center. The group got in and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ash turned to them and stated, "Thanks for getting me out of there, guys."

Ranee responded, "No problem."

Paul commented, "Although, the media could be less harsh on you especially after the party last night."

Barry was holding his head and asked, "What happened at that party last night?"

Brock added, "Yeah, I can't remember anything."

Misty admitted, "Well, Ash and I were on the dance floor and that's the only thing I remember."

Dawn replied, "So were Paul and Ranee."

Both Ranee and Paul blushed. That's when everyone all busted out laughing. It had been a pretty interesting week. They all sat down at a table. They wanted to decide on what to do next.

Ash had three weeks to play with until he could challenge the Elite Four but he didn't want to waste them. He wanted to spend some time with his friends and Misty.

She had Togekiss under her possession now since she caught it last night. That's when Ash noticed that it was too quiet. He noticed it was like no one wanted to talk about their future plans. Ash decided to break the ice.

He asked, "So, what are everyone's plans?"

No one said a word at first. But Barry spoke.

Barry commented, "Well, I want to see how my Mom is doing."

Dawn added, "Yeah, I've got to see mine as well."

Brock told Ash, "And I want to check in on Forrest."

Misty turned to Ash and reminded him, "And I need to make my way back to Cerulean so Crasher Wake can come back to Pastoria."

Paul added, "I want to see if I can go home first then I'm going to go see Brandon."

Ranee finished, "I have to go home too. After that, I'm going to go with Paul to Snowpoint."

Ash told them, "And I have to get home as well..."

No one wanted to leave the group. Pikachu and Piplup didn't want to go their separate ways either. It was awfully quiet.

Ash thought, _'There has to be a way for us to stay together...at least for a while.'_ Just then, Ranee's Pokegear started to ring, breaking the silence.

Ranee got it out and commented, "Hello, Ranee Katina here."

The voice answered, _"Ranee, this is Maylene. You won't believe this! Guess what is coming your way!"_

Ranee looked curious and asked Maylene, "What?"

Just then, a loud sound caught their attention.

Barry asked, "What's that sound?"

Dawn started to say, "It is sounds like..."

That's when a shadow captured their attention. They all looked up and saw the Battle Pyramid coming their way.

The group headed outside as the Battle Pyramid landed.

Ash turned to Paul and asked, "Are you going to challenge him?"

Paul was about to answer when they saw Brandon coming out. Paul thought Ash's question over in his head, _'I don't need to beat Brandon like I did before but I just wanted to see how much my battle style how changed, if it has at all.'_

Brandon came over and told Ash, "Well, it's good to see you again, Ash. I saw your battle between you and Ranee and I must say that both of you were excellent."

Ash responded, "Thanks, Brandon."

Paul took a deep breath and turned to the Battle Pyramid King, his excitement rising.

He asked, "Uh...Brandon?"

Brandon turned to him and responded, "Ah, Paul. It's good to see you too."

He perked up at something. Paul couldn't help but think that Brandon knew that there was something different.

Ranee explained, "It's kind of a long story, Brandon. The short version of it is that Paul was abused as a kid and that's why he pushed people away."

Ash asked, "Do you remember the king of Pokélantis did to me when we first met?"

Brandon answered, "Ah yes."

Brock finished, "Well, Ash battled Paul to get him to reveal his true self."

Paul turned to Brandon and asked, "And that's why I challenge you to another battle. I want to see if I'm really okay."

Ranee looked positively worried.

Misty asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Paul?"

Brock pointed out, "Do you think that you can keep yourself in check?"

Paul modestly shrugged as Barry came over to him.

He placed a hand on Paul's shoulder and stated, "I have confidence in you, Paul. I'll be in your corner."

Ranee also came over and added, "As will I."

Paul smiled at her.

Ash told him, "We'll all be there for you. Right guys?"

Everyone agreed, "Right!"

Paul weakly told them, "Thanks guys."

Brandon told them, "Well then, let's get started."

With that, everyone headed in. Paul rubbed his arm, nervously, Barry gave him thumb up and Ranee kissed him on the cheek. Paul blushed feverishly. That's when Ash pulled Paul off to the side and gave him something he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was the Soothe Bell Paul had thrown at him at the end of the Hearthome Tag Tournament. Paul looked at him, shocked.

That's when he told Paul, "I keep anything my friends give me."

Paul breathed, "Your friend?"

Ash smiled and answered, "Yes, Paul. I am your friend now."

Paul finally smiled as they walked over to the battlefield.

Brandon asked, "You ready?"

Paul answered, "Yes I am."

The two stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Sam declared, "This battle between Brandon the Battle Pyramid King and Paul the challenger will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side Pokémon cannot continue. Begin!"

Brock commented, "Looks like Brandon is allowing substitutions."

Brandon got out a Pokeball and said, "Regirock, I need your assistance!"

He threw his Pokeball and Regirock appeared.

Paul got out a Pokeball and said, "Torterra, stand-by for battle!"

He threw his Pokeball and Torterra appeared.

Brandon went first and commanded, "Stone Edge!"

Regirock did as it was told and launched its attack.

Paul reacted, "Leaf Storm and quick!"

Torterra did as it was told and blocked the attack and caused damage as well.

Barry commented, "That was a good move."

Misty added, "Paul's battle style has certainly had changed."

Dawn responded, "Let's just hope it stays that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement as it was Paul's turn.

Paul commanded, "Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra did as it was told.

Ranee asked, "Why would he use Frenzy Plant now?"

Brock answered, "Paul probably knows that weak attacks won't be as effective as powerful attacks."

Brandon commanded, "Protect!"

Regirock did as it was told but it wasn't fast enough as Frenzy Plant hit its mark.

Misty commented, "Paul's a good trainer."

Brandon commanded, "Hammer Arm!"

Regirock came at Torterra with great speed.

Paul quickly commanded, "Leaf Storm!"

Torterra did as it was told and hit Regirock with a powerful Leaf Storm.

Barry gushed, "Alright Paul!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Piplup!" Piplup said.

That's when Ash sensed something wrong in his aura. Paul started to feel cold to him. Ash got worried.

That's when Paul told Brandon, "I'm not going to lose to you again. I will avenge my brother."

Ash frowned upon realizing why Paul started to feel cold. He was starting to fall back into his old ways.

Misty saw Ash's frown and asked, "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash answered, "Paul is falling into his old ways again."

"Pi..." Pikachu said, lowering its ears.

Dawn commented, "That's not good."

"Pip..." Piplup said, agreeing.

Brock questioned, "I wonder if defeating Brandon is a trigger for him?"

Barry looked confused as he asked, "Whoa what do you mean?"

Ranee explained, "I think what he means is that the way Paul used to act and train started when Reggie lost to Brandon."

When Brock nodded in agreement, Barry frowned. He started to wonder if Paul would ever realize he didn't need to do it anymore.

...

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was sneaking around. They were silently doing their motto:

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Listen, is that a quiet voice I hear?

James: (He's whispering.) It speaks to me silent and clear.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) On the wind!

James: (He's whispering.) Past the stars!

Meowth: (He's whispering.) In your ear!

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Bringing chaos at a fast break pace.

James: (He's whispering.) Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) A rose by any other name is smell as sweet.

James: (He's whispering.) When everything is worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Jessie!

James: (He's whispering.) James!

Meowth: (He's whispering.) Meowth, now that's a name!

Jessie: (She's whispering.) Putting the do gooders in their place.

James: (He's whispering.) We're Team Rocket!

All: (Extremely loud.) In your face!

At that moment, they all shushed each other.

Jessie commented, "We know that the twerps are in there."

James added, "And we all know that the reformed cold hearted twerp wants to defeat Brandon."

Meowth finished, "And the sooner we find out where those twerps are, the faster we can swipe their Pokémon!"

Just then, a Dusclops found the thieves.

They all screamed, in unison, "It's a Dusclops! Run!"

The three thieves ran off with the Dusclops on their tail.

...

Back with the heroes, the battle raged on.

Paul commanded Torterra, "Stone Edge!"

Torterra was hesitant at first but obeyed none the less. Torterra sensed something was very wrong. The attack hit Regirock but no damage at all. Brandon couldn't help but wonder why Paul changed things up like that. That's when he realized that something was wrong.

In the stands, Ash was focusing his aura with all of his might to try and do what he had done before but no such luck.

He told Misty sadly, "I can't do what I did before."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu said sadly.

Misty frowned as she insisted, "But there must be something we can do."

Barry asked, "Yeah but what can we do?"

Brock answered, "There is nothing we can do."

Dawn sulked, "There's got to be something."

"Pip!" Piplup said.

That's when Ranee got to her feet and yelled, "Paul!" Paul turned to her and she nearly froze seeing the coldness in his eyes. She added, "Why don't you have a battle with me?"

Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was planning to do.

Paul stated coldly, "Very well."

Ash whispered, "Ranee, you have a plan?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking concerned.

Ranee didn't answer, she went down to the battlefield. Brandon recalled Regirock, seeing the determined look on Ranee's face.

Ranee stated, "I hope you don't mind this." Brandon replied, "Not at all."

That's when the two of them switched places.

Sam asked her, "What will be the rules?"

Ranee answered, "One on one Pokémon battle. No substitutions and no time limits."

Sam nodded in understanding.

Brock commented, "I hope Ranee knows what she's doing."

Dawn theorized, "Maybe she realized that Paul won't change completely until she wins against him."

"Lup!" Piplup said.

Barry commented, "Oh man, I hope she will be okay..."

Misty stated, "I hope so too."

Sam recalled the battle, "This match between Ranee and Paul will now begin and each trainer will use one Pokémon a piece. No substitutions and no time limits. Begin!"

Paul stated, "I'm sticking with Torterra."

Ranee got a Pokeball ready and responded, "In that case... To the curtain, Infernape!"

With that, she threw her Pokeball and her Infernape appeared. Infernape looked surprised that its opponent was no other than Torterra...and Paul.

"Infern?" It asked its trainer.

Ranee explained to the Fire type, "Infernape, this is no ordinary battle so give it your all." Infernape nodded as Ranee told Paul, "You have the honor."

Paul commanded, "Stone Edge!"

Stone Edge headed towards Infernape.

Ranee commanded, "Flamethrower!"

Infernape did as it was told and the Stone Edge got on fire.

Barry asked, "What's Ranee up to?"

Ranee commanded, "Mach Punch!"

Infernape did as it was told and hit back each flaming Stone Edge back to Torterra, causing a lot of damage.

Brock commented, "I get it now. She's using her contest skills to help her."

Torterra gritted its teeth as it was enough for Paul to return to normal for a split second.

He cried out, worried, "Torterra!" As he slowly went back to being cold, he yelled, "Ranee, help me!"

Ranee watched in absolute horror as the man she loved was being torn apart.

Ranee commanded, trying not to cry, "Fire Blast!"

Infernape took a deep breath and hit Torterra with a powerful Fire Blast. Torterra collapsed, down and out. Paul snarled, coldly.

Sam called, "Torterra is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victor of this match is Ranee!"

Ranee wasn't relieved...not yet. Paul dropped down to his knees and collapsed.

Ranee yelled, "Paul!"

She ran over to him, picking him up gently. The tears were completely running down her face. Everyone watched in a stunned quiet silence. Ash instantly felt bad for all that had happened during that week. While he and Ranee made up, he still felt bad for acting like an idiot. He was about to run down to the battlefield when he felt Misty holding him back. He looked at Misty who then pointed down at the battlefield, the tears in her eyes. Ash looked and saw Paul was awake. He felt in his aura that Paul felt warm again.

He heard Paul whispering to Ranee, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ranee realized he was awake and started to cry happy tears. Paul sat up, hugging her. Torterra and Infernape smiled at the sight. Paul pulled out of the hug and kissed Ranee gently. Ranee returned the kiss, unaware that at the same time Dusclops had blasted off Team Rocket. They broke out of the kiss as Paul turned to Torterra.

He apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Terra." The Grass/Ground type said, understanding. Finally.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And so, after an eventful afternoon, what are our heroes' plans for the future? You've just got to stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Coming Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

The day after Paul's match, everyone was in the Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy. Paul was getting a check up, to see how he was recovering from years of his father's abuse.

Ash sighed, worried. He didn't know just how bad all of it was. Just then, a Pokeball of his opened up and out popped Infernape. Infernape went over to Ranee and brushed up against her, worried about its former master.

Ranee petted Infernape and told it, "It is okay, Infernape. Paul will be okay, I know it."

Infernape just smiled weakly.

Barry groaned, "Man, this waiting is killing me..."

Brock added, "Well, this is really important to the fact that we need to know how much abuse he went through."

Misty nodded as she replied, "Abuse that he should have never went through."

Ranee responded, "On that, we all agree."

Dawn told her, "That is so true."

"Pip..." Piplup said.

"Pika..." Pikachu said.

When Brandon came in, he accidently brushed up against Ash.

He apologized, "Oops, sorry about that, Ash."

Ash stated, waving Brandon off, "That's okay."

Brandon went over to Ranee as Ash recalled Infernape back to its ball. Just then, a familiar voice scared him to his very core.

"Soon, you'll be all mine again and then I'll capture Ho-oh for myself."

Ash paled as he thought, _'No, it couldn't be...'_ That's when he started to get a headache. Ash tried to rub his head but it was of no use. He thought, _'What's happening to me?'_

What he didn't know was that the King of Pokélantis, Kashton, had escaped the stone rock yet again. Kashton had found Ash again, smirking evilly as he sensed the aura within him. Kashton thought, **_'Interesting. The boy seems to possess aura abilities. He could be useful...'_** That's when he started to re-posses Ash's body. Within a matter of minutes, Kashton had succeeded and knew that there was a way to take over the world…

That's when Nurse Joy came out and told everyone the extend of Paul's injuries from his father. He had a scar on his right wrist, scars and bruises all over his back and chest, he previously had broken ribs and a leg, and to the fact he had his broke his foot a long time ago - he always had a limp that he was good at hiding.

Brandon shook his head in disgust. He thought, _'No kid should ever go through what he did. I hope we never come across him.'_

Ranee pleaded, "Can I see him, please?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she answered, "Of course, Ranee."

Ranee smiled and went off into the examination room. Misty perked up as Ash just went by her. While it was true she didn't have aura, she sensed something was wrong. She couldn't help but wonder what it was. That's when she saw a dark aura coming from his body.

Brandon saw that and whispered, "Oh no."

Barry perked up and asked, "What the matter, Brandon?"

Brandon explained, while looking at Ash, "The Stone Pokeball has been acting weird lately and I was wondering what was wrong with it and then, I just saw what happened to Ash. The King of Pokélantis, Kashton, has been trying to get a hold of Ash again and apparently, he has done it."

Brock frowned as he commented, "Oh no."

Dawn stated, "We've got to do something!"

"Pip!" Piplup said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing.

That's when Paul and Ranee walked in.

Ranee saw their faces and asked, "What's wrong?" Brandon told them what was happening. Ranee paled as she whispered, "Oh no..."

That's when Paul snapped his fingers. Everyone looked confused as he approached Kashton.

Kashton saw him and snarled, **"What do you want, mortal?!"**

A cold shiver went down Misty's spine. It just wasn't the Ash she loved. She blushed at that thought, trying to keep her eyes on Paul. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Paul commented, "My name is Paul Shinji and I challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle."

Before anyone could protest; Kashton stated, **"I accept."** He smirked as he asked, **"What happens if I win?"**

Paul told him, "If you win, I'll become your personal assistant. If I win, you leave Ash's body and never think about taking him over ever again."

Ranee blurted out, the tears in her eyes, "Paul, what are you thinking? You just had a problem yesterday! You might lose to him!"

Paul turned to her with a determined look on his face and told her, "I know that. But I have got to try and help Ash."

Dawn commended, "Wow, Paul. That's amazing."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kashton responded, **"I agree to those terms. Let's get this battle started. The sooner we start, the sooner I have my personal assistant."**

With that, he walked around Paul and outside. Misty crossed her fingers and hoped that Paul could try and help. She sure wished she could.

Paul took the spot where Brandon stood when he battles and Kashton took the spot where both Paul and Ash stood to battle Brandon.

Brandon decided to be the referee and commented, "This battle between Paul and Kashton is about to begin. Trainers ready?" They both nodded as they were both ready to battle. Brandon stated, "Then let the match begin!"

Kashton got a Pokeball as he threw it and yelled, **"Go Infernape!"**

Within a flash of light, Infernape appeared.

Paul got a Pokeball as he threw it and yelled, "Gastrodon, standby for battle!"

Within another flash of light, Gastrodon appeared.

Kashton commanded, **"Infernape, Mach Punch!"** Infernape didn't know what to do when it heard Kashton's voice instead of Ash's. So it didn't do anything. Kashton got mad and hissed, **"I said Mach Punch, Infernape! Do it!"**

Misty insisted, "Infernape, don't do it!"

Kashton yelled, getting angry, **"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO INTERRUPT THE..."**

That's when Kashton clutched his head. For a brief moment, the black aura faded and was replaced with a blue one.

Ash shouted, struggling, "Paul, take Infernape down while I've got Kashton distracted!"

Ash had taken control to hold Kashton back from yelling at Misty, but his hold didn't last long as Kashton took control again. The blue aura was gone, replaced by the black one.

Paul commanded, "Gastrodon, Water Pulse!"

Infernape heard Ash yell that across to Paul and just stood there as Water Pulse hit it as Infernape knew that it was almost done with the next attack and soon it would have Ash back.

Kashton yelled angrily, "Infernape! What do you think you're doing? Don't listen to the twerp! Listen to me!"

Misty yelled again, "Stop it! Can't you see that Infernape doesn't want to battle for you, but for Ash?"

Ranee yelled, worried, "Misty, don't! You might make it worse!"

Misty looked at Ranee and then at Ash. She could tell from the ice cold look that Ash gave her that she needed to help Paul bring Ash back because she couldn't deal with losing Ash again.

Kashton told her, **"You are so caring for the twerp. I can see why he loves you so that means you should be mine too!"**

That's when he sent tendrils out and wrapping them around Misty's waist and brought her from where she was sitting to standing next to him.

The group yelled, "Kashton, let her go!"

Kashton told them, **"Make me."**

That's when he turned toward Misty and gave her an ice cold kiss on the lips. This made both Paul and Ash angry that he would do that.

Paul commanded, "Gastrodon, Body Slam!" Gastrodon hit Infernape hard with Body Slam, almost knocking it out. Paul added, "Follow it up with Ice Beam!"

Gastrodon froze Infernape quickly, knocking it out.

Brandon declared, "Infernape's unable to battle. Gastrodon's the winner and the winner of the match is Paul!"

Kashton let Misty go as he yelled angrily, **"NO! THAT CAN'T BE! I SHOULD HAVE WON!"**

Ranee stood with Misty in case Kashton did anything again.

Paul yelled, "No! You don't deserve to win anything!"

This got Kashton's attention and everyone in the Battle Pyramid knew that Kashton was in a blind rage as his black aura flamed up around him. Kashton started to run over to where Paul was standing.

Ranee yelled, concerned, "Paul!"

By the time Kashton got close, he clutched his head and fell to his knees. The black aura was fading, being replaced by blue aura. Paul watched in awe as the blue aura got stronger. That's when he heard Ash's voice.

"Paul... I can't hurt you... Not after what you have been through..."

Paul muttered, "Ash... I don't deserve a friend like you..."

That's when the black aura disappeared. It was completely replaced by the blue aura. Brandon held up the Stone Pokeball as the black aura returned to it. Ash collapsed onto the battlefield. Misty ran over as did everyone else. She rolled Ash's head into her lap.

She pleaded, "Ash, please be okay..."

Ash slowly opened his eyes as he saw Misty. He kissed her cheek, ignoring that he was hurt.

He whispered, "I love you too, you know."

Misty smiled a bit as she hugged Ash. Ash returned it, seeing Paul over her shoulder.

Paul smiled and asked, "Even?"

Ash agreed, "Even."

As he tried to get up and before Pikachu could pounce on him, he was forced back down and cried in pain.

Brock looked him over and advised, "You need to get to a hospital because Kashton might've hurt you badly internally."

With that, they helped Ash back into the Pokémon Center. A bit later, they found out that he was ok except for a very slight tear in his stomach, which would heal in a day or so.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, you can't get much more excitement than that as our heroes now get ready for the road that lies ahead… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Misty is invited to the Sinnoh Championship as a Kanto representative, she goes to surprise Ash and tell him her feelings. But what happens when things start to unfold? (Mentions of abuse, both of a child and a woman.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
> 
> Pairings: Pokeshipping - Ash Ketchum/Misty Waterflower, Locketshipping - Paul Shinji/OC (Ranee Katina), and hints of CasadeCometShipping - Misty Waterflower/OC (Ranee Katina).

After Ash did some healing up, Brandon went on his way. Ranee and Ash made amends again. Ash still had two weeks before he faced the Elite Four and he didn't waste them. He was spending all of his free time training with whoever wanted to help him out.

Eventually, they got to Veilstone City, Paul and Ranee's hometown. They went to Paul's house, where Reggie, Mr. and Mrs. Katina, Maylene, and her Lucario were waiting for them. The gang spent the entire day playing together as friends. Even the Pokémon were enjoying the fun. Eventually, Paul was sitting under a large oak tree, to catch his breath and Ash went over to him.

Ash sat down next to him and asked, "Paul, are you okay?"

Paul answered, putting his arms behind his head, "I never thought that things would be ending this way, you know." Ash shot Paul a curious look and the lavender headed teen continued, "I mean, here we are, outside playing we've been best friends all our lives and we've only known each other for a few months."

Ash commented, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Paul asked, "Ash, not doubting your skills or anything but what if you don't win against the Elite Four? What will you do then?"

Ash sat back now and answered, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

Paul shrugged, "Just suppose."

Ash thought for a few minutes before telling him, "Well, I'll see if I can convince Daisy to become the gym leader again so Misty can come with me to Unova." Ash turned to him and asked, "What about you? What will you do?"

Paul just smiled and answered, "I got to wait and see what happens with my best friend's match."

Ash perked up and then smiled. He never thought that he and Paul would be best friends.

Ash responded, "Just suppose."

Paul thought for a moment and finally said, "I think I'll stay home for awhile and then head to Unova. Hopefully, I can convince Ranee to come with me."

Ash didn't say anything, just nodded.

Barry came over to them and asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Ash answered, "Oh, nothing. Just trying to decide on our future."

Barry made a fist as he responded, "There's no deciding for me! I'm going to go visit my dad on Battle Island and then head for Unova!"

Paul repeated, "Unova?"

Barry responded, "Yeah, there is all new Pokémon there, all new challenges, and all new everything! I've just got to check it out!"

Barry's sudden outburst attracted everyone's attention, making everyone think about their future plans.

Ranee thought, _'Unova is just so far away. I don't know if I could go... And besides that, what about Paul? We were just reunited. I can't lose him again...'_

Misty thought, _'Unova sounds amazing. I wonder if Ash will ask me to go with him. Wait, what about the gym?'_

Brock thought, _'I'm not sure if Unova is for me. I may want to see my family before I decide to do anything. But, what do I do afterwards?'_

Dawn thought, _'I can't go to Unova. There are no contest there! How can I top coordinator if I go there?'_

Breaking the silence was Reggie.

He came over and asked, "Hey, guys! I've got to get some supplies. Can you watch my Pokémon while I'm gone?"

Dawn gushed, "Sure, Reggie! We'll be happy too!"

Reggie asked, "Are you sure?"

Dawn proudly answered, "No need to worry."

Misty commented, with a sweatdrop, "And that's when we worry the most."

Dawn huffed, "I heard that!"

With a laugh, Reggie went on his way. Unknown to our heroes, there was trouble over the horizon... Team Rocket was at it again, tailing our heroes as usual. A shimmer near-by caught their attention when they were in their submarine, sneaking through the lake near Reggie's house to sneak up on our heroes.

They went to go check it out, thinking that it was a treasure. Much to Jessie and Meowth's dismay, it was a bottle cap! James was thrilled but the Tentacruel near-by wanted their treasure back.

Team Rocket quickly surfaced as they ran over to our heroes, fearful of the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel attacked the baby Pokémon of Cleffa, Pichu, Azurill, Wynaut, and Teddiursa with Poison Sting. Pichu was the only left standing. Pichu tried and attack them with a Thunderbolt but it was hit with a Poison Jab.

Ranee quickly reacted and commanded Amparahos, "Thunderbolt!"

Amparahos did as it was told and spooked the Tentacruel. Team Rocket was hit as well, forcing James to let go of the bottle cap. Brock perked up and picked it up. That's when he realized that is what the Tentacruel wanted. He threw the bottle cap back into the stream and the Tentacruel went after it.

After realizing that Nurse Joy was out for the day at the center, our heroes did the best with what they had. But, Pichu was so sick and Brock was worried.

Things improved for the best when Happiny evolved into Chansey. Brock was then able to save the baby Pokémon, thus having him realize his dream...to become a Pokémon doctor.

...

Later on that evening, Misty was outside and Ranee approached her.

Ranee asked, concerned, "Misty, are you okay?"

Misty sighed and answered, "Well, I really want to go back on the road with Ash but I want to see what happens after his battle with the Elite Four."

Ranee stated, "We all agreed on that, Misty." Misty nodded and Ranee asked, "Are you worried about your sisters?"

Misty nodded again and answered, "You bet I am. I know Crasher Wake is there right now but if I do leave, I just hoping that they aren't giving away badges like they used to!" Misty made a fist and added, "And if they are, I'll give them a knuckle sandwich and a taste of my mallet!"

Ranee pushed down Misty's fist (seeing that it was right in her face) and told her, "Call Crasher Wake, Misty. He might be able to help."

Misty took Ranee's advice and called Crasher Wake. After telling him the while situation, he agreed to help for as long as it took.

Crasher Wake stated, "It is a nice vacation from Pastoria and I am usually happy to help anyone in need."

Misty was touched by this as she gushed, "Wow, thank you Crasher Wake."

Crasher Wake replied, "Anytime my dear! Just take good care of yourself."

With that, he hung up. Misty still couldn't believe her luck. If it was going to stay on her side, she was gonna go to Unova.

...

The very next morning, the group went their separate ways, but with tears in their eyes. There was no way Misty would forget this trip. After all, she had amazing adventures, made new friends, Ash and her were together. Best of all, Ranee and Misty considered each other like a sister.

Ash confessed, "I have got to thank Ranee for this."

Misty blushed and stated, "So do I, Ash."

Ash smiled as they shared a little kiss but it was enough to cause a lot of fireworks. Misty thought, _'I love you, Ash Ketchum. And thank you, Ranee Katina, for helping me get him back.'_ As they broke out of their kiss, they continued down the road to Pokémon Isle, where challengers face the Elite Four and the Champion.

...

_Wishmaker1028: As Ash and Misty head for Pokémon Isle, they reflect on their experiences from this tournament and the friendships they have made, not knowing about the long road ahead of them... And so we conclude 'Sinnoh League Chronicles'. I might bring 'Unova League Chronicles' over next. Farewell, for now! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
